Forgotten Memories
by RidingtheRoughWaters
Summary: Kimiko is having flashbacks of something that seemed to have never happened and XANA went through the supercomputer and found there's another Lyoko Warrior! But who...? And what is Jeremy hiding? RaixKim OddxAelita YumixUlrich JeremyxOC In later chapterw
1. Another Warrior

Chapter 1

NOTE: I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

Normal POV

The Supercomputer was online. No one was at the factory. Not a single sound was heard except for the wind whistling through it. The screen brightened up and a few windows popped up. A black mist appeared and formed two hands typing. XANA.

XANA seemed to be searching for something. Anything. XANA closed and opened several more window. Another window opened up. XANA stopped typing and started reading. It was the digital DNA codes of the Lyoko Warriors.

XANA scrolled down. All the codes and basic stuff about them sure took up a lot of space. He scrolled past Yumi's, Ulrich's, William's, and Odd's. He looked at Aelita's.

_ Ooh! This is good! This is really good!_ Thought XANA. For a split second, you could swear you saw him smile evilly. He was about to copy the code and send it to his supercomputer down in the Amazon when he saw something. The page didn't end there. It kept going. What more? Jeremy's? What good would that do? But XANA's curiosity got the better of him and he scrolled down. XANA gasped. Anyone would have gasped at this.

There was another Lyoko Warrior! XANA hadn't possessed him...er, her. _Hmmm_... he thought. It showed the picture of a black raven-haired girl (in Lyoko form of course!) in a dark blue ninja suit with a gold trim. Her weapons was a twin-bladed kunai. When activated, the twin bladed is then larger and is hard to tell if it is taller than the girl herself or just as tall as her. She had blue sapphire eyes and skin made her look radiant.

Her scrolled down and saw her name. He whispered her name in a way that was so cold, and sent a chill down your spine.


	2. Where is She Now?

Chapter 1

NOTE: I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

Ulrich's POV

_"RUN KIMIKO!" yelled Jeremy. The black haired girl ran and ran away. Odd and I were trying to free Jeremy from the long, giant electrical cords that entangled Jeremy in them. XANA had possessed Jim and was fighting Yumi. I would kill myself if Yumi got hurt. I looked around and saw a broken pipe. I grabbed it real quick and then hit the cords and it was so sharp that it cut through the cords and then Jeremy screamed as he fell. I ran over to where Yumi and Jim were with the pipe that I held and started beating Jim up. Jim pushed me over to the side and then hit Yumi. Yumi fell down, and tried to get up. But before she had the chance, Jim kicked her knocking her unconscious. I was hitting Jim with the old pipe. Jim grabbed it and threw it aside. Jim kicked me in the shin and I fell down. Again, before I had the chance -Jim grabbed me by the throat and held me in the air. XANA was too strong. I was gasping for air as XANA choked me. Odd had helped Jeremy to the supercomputer. Jeremy was talking to Aelita in Lyoko. After what seemed like eternity, what was actually just a few seconds, Jim-actually XANA, screamed and then I fell down to the ground. I saw the black haired girl falling-from the bridge into the water! I ran as fast as I could and caught her at the last second. Then as I held her in my arms, Jeremy had done a past reversion. Then everything around me slowly faded. _

I woke up in a sweat. My hands shaking and then a cool breeze from the outside sent a chill down my spine waking me up. It took me a while to remember where I was.

"You okay Stern?" asked my roommate, Odd.

"Yeah. It was-" I said but then got cut off by Odd.

"that same dream you've had for the past two weeks?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah. The girl. There was something about her." I snapped my fingers trying to remember her name from the dream.

"Kimiko?" replied Odd.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" I asked wondering.

"You keep screaming that name every night for the past two weeks. Kimiko..." Odd looked off into the distance outside the open window.

"Where do you think she is?" I asked laying down putting my hands behind my head, as I looked at the ceiling thinking.

"I really don't know. It's been so long since we've last seen her," answered Odd. I heard Odd get up and then I heard the soft sound of the computer turning on. I turned around on my stomach and asked Odd, "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking her up. Probably find her address or something. I just want to know if she's okay," said Odd turning away. I got up as I walked over to the computer.

"Can't this wait until tomorrow?" I yawned.

"No way! We'll forget about it. Might as well get this out of the way," answered Odd. The light from the computer blinded me, but after a while my eyes adjusted. I watched as Odd typed "Kimiko" into the search engine. A whole bunch of results came up.

"We need to narrow the search down," I said.

"Yeah. What was her last name?" wondered Odd. I thought about it and without any control over myself whispered, "Tohomiko."


	3. T O H O M I K O

Chapter 2

NOTE: I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

Ulrich's POV

"Tohomiko," repeated Odd, "how do you spell that?"

"T-O-H-O-M-I-K-O," I spelled out as I watched him type it in the search engine real slow. Then he searched it. The results came up, not nearly as many as the last search. He clicked on one link.

"Wow! I didn't know her dad owned Tohomiko Electronics! My favorite video games! Awesome!" exclaimed Odd. I shushed him to be quiet. We weren't supposed to be up this late.

"Look for a picture of her or something. Any information about her?" I said. Odd scrolled down and saw a paragraph about their family.

"Toshiro Tohomiko has a wife and one child. His wife's name and whereabouts are unknown. Although, his child is a small, petite, beautiful girl named Kimiko Tohomiko. She is the heiress of Tohomiko Electronics. Kimiko's whereabouts are unknown. Nothing else is known about the Tohomiko family." Odd read.

"Ugh! Where could she be?" I cried as I fell down back onto his bed.

"Well, I don't know. Let's try it again in the morning before Jim catches us on the computer after curfew," suggested Odd.

"Okay," I confirmed . I got in my bed and turned over so I was facing the wall, as Odd turned off the small lamp light.

"Night," said Odd as he jumped in his bed.

"Night..." I said softly. But I couldn't stop thinking about her...


	4. Kimiko's Dream

Forgotten Memories

Chapter 4

Kimiko's POV

_"RUN Kimiko!" called the blonde boy. I ran and ran. I looked back to see him screaming with pain. The vision blurred as tears filled my eyes. A brown-haired boy and a blonde boy that had a purple spot in his hair and used way too much hair gel was trying to help the blonde boy. A tall girl with black hair and in black clothes was all of a sudden attacked by a man with a band-aid on his cheek, who seemed possessed and their eyes had no pupils. In place of the pupils, was a sign or symbol of some kind. It had a dot in it, then two lines circling it. Then another one but with three tabs poking out the bottom and one tab poking out the top. _

_ I screamed as I felt something put a deep gash into my arm. I looked down and saw my arm covered in blood and a long, narrow cut into right forearm. I became light headed and I became short of breath. My heart pounding in my ears and next thing I knew I was falling...and I kept falling. Then everything went black. _

I caught myself and sat up in a sweat. Another dream. But I had been having the same dream for the past two weeks now. But then again...I knew them. But from where? They were like-oh, what's the word? Oh yeah! Flashbacks! But from where?! I can't remember anything. Something made me forget about their names and everything.

I walked over to my jewelry box and opened it. I knew where, when, and or who I got every single piece of jewelry from. Except one. I pulled open the locket. Whenever I saw it or held it I remembered the blonde boy blushing. He was kind. His glasses made a reflection from the sun, and he was the smartest person I knew. That was pretty much all I knew. I knew he was no doubt smart. Again, that was pretty much all I could remember.

I decided to go talk to Master Fung. Even though, it was early morning I didn't know what else to do. I tapped on his door. He opened and when he saw me he had a surprised look on his face.

"Kimiko! My! What are you doing here at this hour?" he asked still surprised.

"I need to talk to you," I answered. He stepped out of the way and raised his left arm to his side showing me to come in. I walked in and he led me to a small place where he meditated. He sat down on one and I sat down on the other.

"So what troubles you Kimiko?" he asked.

"I had a nightmare. But...it was much too real. I remember seeing one of them in real life. A blonde boy with glasses. I have a piece of jewelry...I know exactly when and where I got each piece of jewelry except one. That one whenever I see it and or hold it I remember seeing him. Is it possible that I have seen him in real life?" I asked confused at what I was even saying.

"What I would suggest is that you meditate today while the others train. And if you still don't have your answer I suggest you go and ask your father. The Heylin hasn't attacked in a while and the same with the shen gong wu. So I think it would be best. You could meditate now or you could sleep on it," Master Fung explained.

"I'm gonna go meditate if that is alright with you."

"Okay. I'll be...here if you need me." I walked to the door and looked at him before I walked out the door. His eyes were closed and he was breathing evenly in and out on the mat. I smiled and walked out.

~****~

I was at the meditating temple. I looked deep within myself to see if there were any answers hidden. My dream was happening again. Except I was looking at the details. If I could hear what they were yelling or screaming or anything, maybe it would help me.

_The tall, black-haired girl was fighting that man again and was yelling or taunting him. "You can't win this time XANA! You never will!" she cried. The man screamed, er yelled. Or something. It was terrifying. But it wasn't human. It sounded more...animal. But it wasn't an animal either. It was so much more. _

_ Then the brown-haired boy who looked just a little younger than her ran with a pipe and started hitting him with it. The man pushed him aside. No human could have that much strength! He was possessed! Wait! Those eyes! No human has those eyes! He hit the black-haired girl and she fell down as she passed out. The boy has recovered quickly or enough to start hitting him again. He was hitting the possessed man with a pipe while yelling, "Don't EVER hurt Yumi!" That boy was mad! The man grabbed the pipe and threw it aside and grabbed the boy by the throat and started choking him slowly and an animalish laugh escaped the man's lips. After a few seconds, before the boy would actually pass out and probably die, a shrilling, unhuman scream escaped and then the man collapsed as the boy fell down with him gasping for air. I heard someone say, "Return to the past NOW!" and I saw a bubble start out small then expand. Then everything went black. _

Yumi and XANA was all the information I got. There must be more. Sigh. I would have to go and talk to my father in Tokyo. I walked out and I watched the sunrise. I got up and walked to the kitchen. I was starving! After being up and about for two hours early in the morning should make you hungry. Nobody was still up-not even Omi surprisingly. I found Master Fung at the table.

"Hello Kimiko. I assume you have found any answers?" I think it was a question. I'm not sure.

"I'm afraid not Master Fung. I may need to go and ask my father," I said.

"Okay. I'll have Dojo ready in an hour. Be ready," he said. Then he left. I ate a bowl of cereal and then went to my cubicle and changed into another pair of clothes besides my Xiaolin robes. I changed into ripped up capris with a purple spaghetti strap top, with black ballet flats. I was ready to go!


	5. Adopted

Chapter 5

An hour later....

"Are you coming Kimiko?" whined Dojo. I ran and jumped on his back.

"Ready!" I said.

"Wow! Surprised you didn't bring everything else with you!" Dojo laughed. I playfully hit his back and laughed.

"Goodbye Kimiko!" called Omi, waving.

"See you later Kimiko!" yelled Clay, also waving.

"Hey! Kimi! Bring back a video game!" Raimundo joked. I winked and then laughed as Dojo took off.

At Tokyo...

"Drop me off here Dojo," I said. I jumped off and Dojo shrunk down and got on my shoulder. I walked inside a huge building that said in Japanese, "Tohomiko Electronics." Dojo decided to leave when he was sure so he did. When my dad found out I was here he called me up immediately.

"Kimi-cub!" He cried coming over to me as he gave me a huge bear hug.

"Hey daddy!" I said smiling. He pulled away.

"So what brings you here? You should give me a 24 hours notice," he joked.

"Um, I need to ask you a few things about my past," I said. He looked nervous for a second, but then smiled and sat down and motioned for me to sit down too so I did.

"So what is it Kim?" he asked.

"Um, I had a dream...but it was all too much too real. There were these kids. One girl and three guys. I remember one of the guys from my dream giving me a piece of jewelry," I said pulling out a locket in the shape of a heart and showing him. He stared wide-eyed at the locket. He cleared his throat. He stood up and walked over to me.

"Kimiko, please forgive me for this but...there's something you need to know. I think you're ready to know the truth." He looked at me serious so I knew this wasn't one of Daddy's jokes.

"What is it?" I asked. He sighed, looked away, then looked back at me and looked straight into my eyes and said, "You're adopted."

**Sorry, it's so short! I'll make sure the next one is longer! Read and Review! :)**


	6. Answers

Chapter 6

"I'M WHAT?!" I cried, confused and shocked at what my daddy just said.

"I'm so sorry I kept it away from you for so long. Kimi-"

"Enough! Why? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I cried. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes and before I knew it was crying-no, sobbing.

"Kimi-cub-" he started before I cut him off.

"No! Just tell me!" I scoffed. He cleared his throat. I knew it pained him to see me like this. Also for me to talk to him like that.

"I knew you would blow up like this. So I thought the older you got, the more you would act well um, mature-"

"Mature?! How can you expect me to act mature after I find out that my father isn't actually my father?" I cried, more like yelled.

"Anyway, I'm so sorry to keep this away from you for so long. I'm so sorry," he said. Then he was silent.

"I'll-I'll come back later," I said through sobs. I ran out and ran to a park in the corner of Tokyo. I sat down on a bench by a small fountain that was hidden by a small maze of tall hedges, so people who walked by wouldn't see me cry. Not that much people walked by here. A few minutes later, I felt a warm arm around my shoulder. I looked up to see Raimundo. What was he doing here?

"Shh," was all he said as he put his index finger to my lips. I started tearing up again and started sobbing his arms. He comforted and waited until I was ready to talk to him. After a while, I was enough ready to talk.

"Thanks Rai," I whispered still in his arms, looking down as I played around his hand.

"Its OK. Now what happened?" he asked softly.

"My daddy told me I was...," I started. Tears welled up in my eyes but I blinked them back, took a deep breath and continued. "Adopted." I could feel his staring and his heart seemed to skip a beat as he heard this disturbing news.

"Oh. Well, that is big news. I'll be right back. Okay?" he said. I only nodded. One second he was there, the next he was gone. Several seconds went by. Then he came back in the spot where he just was. He was holding two ice cream cones, smiling. I was startled, but then took a hold of myself and smiled too.

"How did you know what I wanted?" I asked taking the ice cream cone.

"I know you that well," he laughed. We talked normally and laughed as we ate the ice cream cones. When my ice cream cone was finished Raimundo asked, "So, I suppose you should go and ask your dad about some stuff?" I could see it in his eyes that it pained him to say that because he really liked talking to me and didn't want either of us to leave. I looked down and whispered, "I suppose so."

I got up and started walking towards my daddy's company building. Raimundo walked with me and talked with me to relax my nerves and such. Before I knew it, I was right in front of it.

"So..." Raimundo said kicking the ground.

"So...I better go up there shouldn't I?" I said looking at him.

"Mm, yeah." Raimundo walked toward me and gave me a hug. I hugged him back and whispered in his ear, "Thank you." He whispered in mine, "Anytime." I pulled away, and looked at my daddy's building, back at Rai and back at the building and started walking.

~****~

"Daddy?" I asked, opening the door a little bit making it creak.

"Kimiko?" he wondered.

"Daddy, I'm sorry for blowing up today." I apologized looking down feeling ashamed of my actions.

"Its okay. You didn't know. It was all new to you. Its okay." He said comforting me as he hugged me. I hugged him back.

"So...about that past stuff..." I continued.

"Um, you can ask but I won't guarantee I have an answer to every one," he said.

"Did I live somewhere else-besides Tokyo?" I asked.

"Mm, I believe you used to live in a suburb in France. Near this one boarding school. You stayed there until you were 2 years old I believe. Wait, remember when I sent you to France with my sister to a school to see if you would like that school."

"If I used to live in France that recent than how come I don't remember any of it?"

"Hmm, you must've hit your head pretty hard on something," he said.

"Do you have the profile and all that stuff when you adopted me? How long ago did you adopt me? How old was I?" I asked more like blurting them out right after another, yet so curious to find out. Daddy looked through his desk for a second, then found it and put it on his desk.

"You were 2 years old when I adopted you. So it wasn't that long. Your mother was very proud to have a daughter of her very own!" he said smiling.

"So if I was adopted when I was 4, I was adopted 10 years ago!"

"If I'm right, when you were 13 or 14, you went to the boarding school that's in the suburb of Paris-Kadic Academy!" Daddy exclaimed. I was pretty much jumping out of my chair at what I was hearing.

"Ooh! I'm going to have to go there! I have to find out!" I excalimed, still jumping in my seat, smiling from ear to ear.

"Great! Let me know how it goes!" Daddy said.

"Well, I better get going. It's almost dark and Dojo doesn't like to go back to the temple when its dark," I said.

"Okay pumpkin," Daddy said giving me one last bear hug. I smiled and as tears streamed down my face. "Don't cry sweetie, don't cry. You'll be okay," he reassured me. I hugged him again and pulled away.

"Bye daddy!" I said opening the door.

"Bye Kimi-cub!" he said winking at me. I laughed and walked out. Dojo was waiting for me with Raimundo. Dojo must have given him a whole speech about staying at the temple and stuff or something. The trip back wasn't long.

All I remember is getting off of Dojo and laying my head down on pillow although I had fallen asleep before my head even touched the pillow.


	7. The Same Dream

Forgotten Memories

Ulrich's POV

_ I was in a forest, surrounded by trees. All of a sudden I saw a shadow out of the corner of my eye flash by. I jumped and listened for its next move. It snickered. It moved again and sent a breeze past me. "Ulrich....Ulrich..." It hissed. It must've been XANA. I mean who else? I heard someone breathing. It wasn't me. I held my breath and listened. Whoever they were, they were scared out of their wits. They were running. I ran towards where I was hearing the sound. They were running away from me. Then several shadows again ran past me. I heard a cry ring out. _

_ "Ahhh!" It was a girl. I could tell you right now, it wasn't Yumi. Or Aelita. Who...? I ran towards the high pitched screaming. The shadows were actually demons! Two were holding a girl. The girl had glossy, black hair with sapphire blue eyes and pink lips. She was wearing skin tight jeans and a light pink tank with a amethyst-colored jacket. She also wore white tennis shoes and her hair was up in two ponytails at the sides. Two other shadow demons were poking her and she screamed in pain. _

_ "Somebody! Help! Ahhh!" She screamed. I ran towards her to help her. I saw a stick and grabbed it as I went by then when I reached her the demons looked at me and attacked me. As I fought them, three boys went to help her. I'd never seen them before. They all wore red robes. One was a cowboy, one looked like a tiny, yellow cheeseball and the other looked like he was from South America. I yelled for them to give me hand. They only looked at me. Well the cowboy looked at me and cocked one eyebrow. The yellow cheeseball looked at me strangely. When I turned around the demons disappeared. I went to the girl and helped her up. _

_ "Who are you?" I asked. She breathed deeply and the boy who had hispanic skin glared at me as he took the girl into his arms and walked away. "Tell me! Who are you?" I yelled aain. All of them looked strangely at me. The girl looked like as if she was studying me. I had seen her before. But where? Then a bright light shone behind them. It came faster and faster. The faster it came, the more blinding light shone. _

_ "AHHHH!" I _yelled. I woke up in a cold sweat. Odd was shaking me and yelling at me.

"Dude! Wake up!" yelled Odd.

"I'm up! I"m up!" I yelled back in Odd's face. Odd stopped shaking me.

"Good. You were yelling and you woke me and Kiwi up."

"Sorry, what was I yelling about?" I asked.

"You were at first whispering, then gradually came to a yell yelling 'Who are you?' then before you woke up you were were yelling 'AHHHH!' like someone was gonna kill you!" explained Odd.

"The dream. I saw her-in the dream-" then Odd cut me off.

"Saw who?" askead Odd as he cocked any eyebrow.

"Tohomiko. It must've been Kimiko. Who else?"

"Hmm, I don't know. But you better catch some shut eye if I were you." said Odd as he climbed back into bed.

"Kay. Night..." I said turning over facing the wall again.

"Night!" said Odd. What was this dream...?

_Meanwhile..._

Kimiko's POV

_I was in a forest. I was scared. I saw a shadow run past me. I screamed and then I started running. I ran around in what seemed like circles. I wanted to get away from here. Anywhere but here. Then all of a sudden multiple shadows caught up to me. Two grabbed onto me. Both held one leg and one arm of mine. I struggled to get free. Then more and more shadows started poking me. I screamed out and cried in pain. _

_ "Ahhhh!" I screamed. I was desperate for help. "Somebody! Help! Ahhh!" I screamed again. Then I saw a pretty cute boy with a stick. Just as he was about to attack the shadows that had put me through torture attacked him. He fought them off as I collapsed and breathed in more and more air. Then Clay, Omi and Raimundo came. Omi and Clay looked at the guy who had saved me strangely. The boy who had saved me, helped me up and then Raimundo picked me up bridal style and I could see that he was glaring at him. _

_ "Who are you?" the boy asked. "Tell me! Who are you?" he yelled again. Raimundo still glaring at him while Omi and Clay looked at him strange. I studied him. He was wearing a jersey with a kind of gray brown jacket with jeans. Then a bright light shone behind us. It came faster and faster. The faster it came the more blinding light came from it. _

_ "AHHHH!" I screamed. _

I woke up in a cold sweat. Raimundo was next to me telling me to wake up.

"I'm up," I managed to get out. Raimundo looked at me with eyes. I looked in his eyes looking for something. What was he thinking?

"Are you okay? You sounded like you were having a nightmare," explained a concerned Raimundo.

"I'm okay. How did you know-" I said before getting cut off.

"You were screaming your head off. You were screaming like, 'Somebody! Help! Ahhh!' and then I heard a shrieking scream of 'Ahhh!'" Raimundo explained.

"Oh.." I said looking down kind of embarrassed. Raimundo put his finger under my chin and lifted it up.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked. I could see the worry in his eyes. I nodded even though half of me said it wasn't true. He looked at me.

"I'm okay," I mumbled. He moved his hand from my chin to my cheek and moved in closer.

"No. You aren't. Tell me. You can trust me," he assured me. I put my hand on where his hand and moved it. I bit my lip and looked down.

"I've been having flashbacks. There from events that happened not too long ago. But I can't remember them exactly. I can pretty much remember and only see them in my dreams. I have to find answers. I found some when I was with my dad. But I need more. Find out what happened. Who the people are in my dreams? I need more answers." Raimundo looked at me, stunned. I hugged him. I just wanted to be reassured everything would work out in the end. He hugged me back.

"You will find those answers. Tomorrow. We'll go to France and figure out this whole thing. Kay?" he looked at me with a small grin on his face.

"Kay," I agreed. He smiled and I smiled as well. He got up and before he left he said, "Good night."

"Good night," was all I said before resuming my sleep.


	8. XANA's Attack

Forgotten Memories

Kimiko's POV

I woke up slowly due to a breeze that flew throughout the temple. I smiled and slept some more for another five or ten minutes. I got up and yawned. I put on my clothes and walked out of my cubicle. I went to the meditating temple and started meditating. I heard someone walk in and join me.

"Greetings Kimiko," said a voice. It was Omi.

"Hey Omi," I replied. I heard him walk and sit down next to me. After a while, I smelt something delicious come from the kitchen. My stomach growled and a little while later I heard the dinner bell ring. I got up and ran over. There was congee in little bowls. I sat down and started eating. It had more flavor than usual. It was delicious. After breakfast, I got up and went to the training grounds and started training with the rest of the gang.

"Judolette Flip Fire!" I called out getting on one hand then spinning my whole body around making it look like a small wall of fire was surrounding something.

"Attention!" called out Master Fung. All of us stood up in our proper positions.

"What is it that we will be doing today Master Fung?" Omi asked.

"Today, we will be doing something other than learning our fighting moves. Today, we will be going with_in _ourselves. Kimiko and Raimundo you two are partners and Omi and Clay are partners. Now stand up and face each other." Master Fung explained. We did as we were told.

"Now, I will do Omi and Clay first. Omi and Clay-please take one step forward." Clay and Omi did as they were told throughout the thing. After that Clay and Omi were excused.

"Okay, now you two. Raimundo please put both of your hands on Kimiko's waist," Master Fung started out. Raimundo did as he was told. "Now Kimiko, put your arms around his neck," Master Fung continued. I slowly put my arms around his neck. If people saw us in this position, they would probably think we would've been slow dancing or something. I felt a deep passion for Raimundo rise through me. His green eyes looked like two, sparkling emeralds. His smile made me get butterflies, and his touch took my breath away. Wait! Kimiko! Stop this! You do NOT like him that way!

Raimundo's POV

I couldn't stop looking at Kimiko. Her two blue eyes was the color of the ocean back at home in Brazil. Her beautiful smile seemed to make my heart fly every time. And her touch always seemed to make me pass out. Wait a minute! Raimundo Pedrosa! You do NOT like her that way! Good, now we can agree on something...I hope.

Kimiko's POV

"Now you two, on my cue, will both move toward each other. This position you are in, is the position you will be in when the exercise is over. Kimiko, your hands will start moving first at Raimundo's elbow. Raimundo, your hands will start moving at Kimiko's elbow. Instead of moving up her arm, you will keep going down and you will end at her waist. Understand?" Raimundo and I both nodded and got into the starting position. I relaxed and cleared my mind.

"Now!" said Master Fung. Raimundo and I slowly moved. I saw flashbacks of when I was in France. The forgotten memories.

_"RUN Kimiko!" called the blonde boy. I ran and ran. I looked back to see him screaming with pain. The vision blurred as tears filled my eyes. A brown-haired boy and a blonde boy that had a __purple spot in his hair and used way too much hair gel was trying to help the blonde boy. A tall girl with black hair and in black clothes was all of a sudden attacked by a man with a band-aid on his cheek, who seemed possessed and their eyes had no pupils. In place of the pupils, was a sign or symbol of some kind. It had a dot in it, then two lines circling it. Then another one but with three tabs poking out the bottom and one tab poking out the top. _

_I screamed as I felt something put a deep gash into my arm. I looked down and saw my arm covered in blood and a long, narrow cut into right forearm. I became light headed and I became short of breath. My heart pounding in my ears and next thing I knew I was falling...and I kept falling. Then everything went black._

"Stop!" said Master Fung. Raimundo and I snapped back into reality.

"Did it work?" Master Fung asked. Rai and I both nodded. "Good. There will be no more training for the rest of the day." Then Master Fung left, leaving the Brazilian and I alone.

"Did you-" I started out.

"See what I see?" he finished. I had a pretty good feeling that he knew what I was talking about.

"A blonde boy-" I once again started out before getting cut off.

"call out your name?" Raimundo finished. I nodded.

"Then we did see the same thing," I said. Turning and slowly walking. Raimundo followed.

"Is this what you were talking about last night? The flashbacks?" Raimundo asked.

"Yeah. Weird, huh?" Raimundo nodded. Then all of a sudden, I heard a crash and Omi screaming. Raimundo and I turned around and ran. Next thing I knew, I realized I wasn't running on the ground and I was 50 feet in the air being held by someone who was holding me by the waist. I turned my head around and saw a concerned Raimundo looking frantically for Omi and Clay and what was happening. There were these huge, red monsters. They had the same symbol on their backs from my dream. They kind of looked like crabs. Raimundo and I dropped safely and slowly to the ground. I knew there was only one way to kill them. We had to put a whole in their back. I'm not sure if Raimundo or the others knew that. But I did. I ran up to the monster.

"KIMIKO!" called out Raimundo. I looked back for a second and part of the temple was destroyed. Raimundo got hit by what seemed like a giant cube with the same symbol on it and Raimundo was now yelling out in pain. Omi was fighting a black, shaggy haired boy with the same symbol in his eyes and Clay was trying to hold the boy back. I turned back around and landed on the giant red monster.

"Wudai Mars Fire!" I cried throwing a fireball into the back of the monster. I flipped backwards off it as it exploded. I ran to the giant block and did the same.

"Wudai Mars Fire!" I cried once again. I jumped forward this time and leaned over Raimundo's body as the block exploded. Bits of it fell into my back and the back of my legs then disappeared. I got up and ran over to Omi but then somebody grabbed my shoulder and held me back.

"I can't let you get near him Kimi," said Raimundo. I saw the concern in his eyes.

"I'm the only one who knows how to fight them Rai," I said still holding his gaze. I turned around and cried out again, "Wudai Mars Fire!" The boy didn't have time to react and got burned by my fireball. The boy turned his attention to me and ignored Omi. He growled and then yelled, "Super Smoke!" and lunged at me. I created a giant fire shield and Raimundo was nearby to put a strong force of wind into the shield so then the boy's huge sword was thrown back. Omi grabbed it and then started running. The boy turned around and was about to go after him but instead he decided to stick around and fight me. He looked at his sword and then all of a sudden the sword that was in Omi's hand, was suddenly in the boy's hands.

"Hahahaha!" He laughed evilly. He looked at me then lunged at me again.

"Judolette Flip Fire!" I called. I was on one hand and swing my whole body and created a shield of fire, yet it was an attack at where he was and he landed in the fire shield face first.

"AHHHH!" he yelled. He recovered enough for another attack and ran at me. I stood there. At the last second, I cried out, "Wudai Mars Fire!" Clay put an earth shield behind the fire. The sword went through the fire but then I sent a spiral of fire around the sword then while the boy wasn't looking I made the sword go on fire and part of his outfit.

"AHHH!" cried out the boy in pain. It cried out more in pain, but I knew it wasn't from the fire. Then the boy seemed to flicker,like a computer screen then he disappeared. I collapsed down on my knees.

It was me they were after. Not Omi or Clay. Not even Raimundo. Me.


	9. I'd Miss You More

Forgotten Memories

(During Kimiko's and Raimundo's lesson and the XANA Attack at the temple)

Ulrich's POV

I was in Biology with Odd sitting next to me. He was acting like he was writing down notes when really he was drawing a picture of something. I don't know. Jeremy and Odd were one seat ahead of us, actually paying attention. While I acted like I was paying attention when I really wasn't, I spaced out. Exams are coming up. I should probably start studying for them. Jeremy or Aelita could help me. I mean why not? They're the brains of the grade. Yumi could help me too. She's one grade ahead of me. She probably knows everything about this stuff. Yumi. Yumi is a beautiful word-a beautiful name. She's so cute. So beautiful. Her black hair shines in the sunlight of spring. I love it when her hair shines off of the light from the sun during spring. Her smile is like a blinding light of love. Her eyes are like two sparkling gems laughing. She's an angel. She's my angel. Her name is angelic. And her, herself-an angel. Herself-is a real-life angel.

It's been a long time since I've last seen her smiled. I should do something to make her smile again. Just thinking about that makes me smile. Hmm, like what? Nothing too romantic. Just do something nice to get her to smile. I'm sure Odd can help me think of something. Hmm. I wonder if there's a party or dance coming up soon. I hear the bell ring and I snap back into reality. Aelita and Jeremy are already out the door leaving Odd still beside with his tongue sticking out the corner of his mouth like a fool. He's still drawing. I lean forward when I'm sure he won't notice. He notices.

"Hey!" He snaps at me. He picks up his stuff and walks out of the classroom-fast. Geez. I pick up my stuff and go to my dorm. I found Odd in there drawing. It looks like he's just finishing it up.

"Hey Odd what-" I started out before getting cut off.

"It's nothing! Okay?" he snaps back at me. I throw my hands up in defense.

"Okay! Okay!" I answer. My cell phone rings. I pick it up. It's Jeremy.

"Hey Jeremy! What's up?" I ask.

"XANA's activated a tower in the forest sector. Tell Odd! Hurry to the factory!" then the line goes dead. I turn to Odd and say, "Odd, there's an activated tower in Lyoko. Let's go!" Odd spends another three seconds on his drawing, then flips it over and runs out of the dorm leaving me to follow him but I quickly catch up. I don't ask about the drawing. I realize I dropped my cell phone a while back.

"Be right back Odd. Dropped my cell phone," I quickly explain. Odd is about to go all beserk on me but I'm already running down the way looking for it so he forgets about it and keeps on going. I dropped my cell phone in the hallway of the dorm. I may never get this opportunity. I quickly run to the dorm and flip the notebook over and gasp. It wasn't Kiwi, like usual, he was drawing. It was...Aelita! I quickly turn it back over, and close the door as I run out the building and towards the factory.

I find Odd with his skateboard stuck somehow in the sewer. He quickly fixes the problem and we both race to the factory. We find Jeremy in the control room.

"There you guys are! Get in the scanners! Yumi and Aelita are already getting virtualized," Jeremy informs. Odd and I nod and quickly go to the scanner room and get into the scanners and find Aelita and Yumi with the vehicles half virtualized.

Yumi's POV

"It's about time!" I exclaim at them. I get on the Overwing, Ulrich on the Overbike and Aelita and Odd on the Overboard. If I hadn't known any better I would've sworn I saw Aelita and Odd blush when Aelita put her hands on his waist. I didn't question it and held back a giggle. I didn't know if Ulrich had noticed or not but I didn't point fingers-yet.

"Hey Einstein, any monsters up ahead?" Odd asks Jeremy.

"None so far. But Ulrich and Yumi get ahead in case Krabes and Megatanks show up," says Jeremy. Ulrich and Yumi speed up leaving the two in the dust. When Ulrich and I got there, three Krabes were there. Ulrich got off and killed one.

"Hiya!" I cry out throwing both fans out and watching the two things explode.

"Is it me or this getting easier?" Ulrich joked. I smile and giggle.

"Isn't it weird that XANA didn't send any monsters or possessed people this time? I mean, even before we reached the factory?" I ask. Before Ulrich could answer, Odd and Aelita appear and Odd flys his Overboard right next to the tower.

"Last stop on Odd's Overboard for the royal princess," Odd jokes. Aelita smiles at him, then jumps off and runs into the tower. A few more megatanks show up just after that.

"Well, look who came to crash the party," Odd joked. Odd flys on his overboard over one of the megatanks. "Laser Arrow!" he cries out, as he destroys one. Ulrich, runs and yells, "Triplicate!" Two more clones of him appear and one distracts a megatank and the other destroyed one. Then all of them distracted the second-to-last megatank and the real Ulrich destroyed that one. I run out, grab a fan and throw it. It puts a deep gash in the last megatank and I watch as it explodes and then returns back to me. Then we all hear a faint, "Tower deactivated," and we all devirtualize.

Ulrich and I were the last ones to devirtualize. Ulrich grabs my wrist, when I turn around he has his finger on his lips showing me to be quiet so I do. He makes sure Odd, Aelita, and Jeremy are gone before he proceeds with I think his "plan."

"I need to show you something," he says. I nod and follow. He goes up to the control room and sits in the chair and starts opening and closing a whole bunch of windows on the supercomputer.

"Ulrich! What are you doing?" I half whisper half snap.

"Shh," he answers. I remember about the question I had asked him earlier.

"Hey, you didn't answer my question," I say.

"Huh?" he asks confused.

"My question from earlier today. About XANA's not possessing people...?"

"Oh. Yeah. Yeah, it is weird now that you mention it," he answers.

"What are you looking for?" I ask.

"The digital DNA codes," he explains.

"But-" I start out before getting cut off.

"One moment," he reassures me. I wait and for sure a few seconds later, he shows me a window. It had the digital DNA codes of all the Lyoko Warriors.

"Okay. So you're showing me the digital DNA codes why...?" I ask confused.

"Watch this," he says. He scrolls down past Aelita's, Odd's, his, and mine. Jeremy's too. Strangely, it still continues. I suspect its William's. Nope, he scrolls past that too. Oh my gosh! It's-it's that girl! Uh, Tohomiko! I almost forgot! Oh my gosh Yumi! How can you forget about her?

"Where is she-" I start out before once again getting cut off by Ulrich.

"Now? I don't know," he answers.

"Do you think-" I start out before getting cut off by Ulrich AGAIN.

"She'll come back? I know so. Sooner or later she will," he says as he looks at me smiling.

"Do you miss her?" I ask.

"Yes. But if you were gone-I'd miss you more," he says.

I smile and hug Ulrich. He hugs me back. If he were gone-I'd miss him more too.


	10. A Friends Reunion

Forgotten Memories

Kimiko's POV

After the battle against those...those things, Clay, Omi, Raimundo, and I go to the infirmary and make sure if our injuries were serious or not. They weren't. I decide to go to my cubicle and change clothes. I changed into a hot pink and black striped tank with a black jacket on top with some black leggings and black ballet flats with my hair curled just right. When I walked in the room, Raimundo was the one that stared at me, with his jaw dropped and nearly drooling. I held back a laugh.

"SHEN GONG WU ALERT!" calls Dojo.

"Cool. What is it?" Clay asks.

"It's called the Ring of Memories. It allows its user to look into theirs or someone else's past," Omi explained.

"Alright! Let's go!" Raimundo cheered as he jumped on Dojo. Clay and Omi climbed on with smiles from ear to ear. It had been a while since a Wu had been activated. I smiled and jumped on in front of Raimundo.

"So where are we going Dojo?" I asked.

"Paris!" Dojo grinned. A few minutes later, Dojo let us on the ground and went from super size to super small in a single second.

"Let's split up! We can cover more ground that way," I suggested.

"Yeah. I'll go west. Clay, you go south, Omi-you go north. So Kimiko goes east. Got it?" Raimundo asked after he explained the plan. We all nodded.

"So who am I going with?" Dojo asked.

"You can come with me partner," Clay said. Dojo leaped onto Clay and stay around Clay's cowboy hat.

"Kay. Let's go!" Raimundo said before he took off. I walked slowly east. This seemed so familiar. Well, I used to live here so I guess its familiar. Hmm. Who knows? I keep walking forward. Small bits of flashbacks, flash through my mind.

_"RUN KIMIKO!" called the blonde boy. _The feeling I've been her before grows stronger. I'm walking towards what seems like an abandoned factory. The closer I walk to it, the more flashbacks flash through my mind. My head's about to explode. I swear I hear someone in there. Like as if they're walking out. I look around for a place to hide. There's no where to hide. I hide behind the wall, hoping that people who were walking out wouldn't notice me.

_A brown-haired boy and a blonde boy that had a purple spot in his hair and used way too much hair gel was trying to help the blonde boy._ I shake it off. The voices are louder now. It sounds like a guy and a girl. Or more. I bite my lower lip and my palms become sweaty from being nervous. I wipe it on my pants. I take a deep breath and let it out slowly. It did little to calm my nerves. Then two boys and a girl walk out. It was the blonde boy! And the boy with the purple spot in his hair! Oh my gosh! I-I-. My thoughts were interrupted as a trash can, which I didn't notice before, fell over because I took a step to close to it, fell over and caused a loud crash.

The two boys and the pink-haired girl turn around. I had seen her before. But where? The blonde boy and the Purple-dot boy became wide-eyed and their mouths dropped. Then two more people came out of the factory.

"What's going on?" I hear someone call. It was a boy. That boy from my dream. I knew him. He comes out with the tall, black-haired girl. When they see me, they do the same. The only one who isn't staring at me like an idiot is the pink-haired girl.

"Uh, hi?" I say kind of freaked out by the staring. Purple-dot boy is the first to break from the trance.

"K-K-KIMIKO?!" he managed to stammer.


	11. The Explanation

Forgotten Memories

What Happened Before:

"_Uh, hi?" I say kind of freaked out by the staring. Purple-dot boy is the first to break from the trance. _

_ "K-K-KIMIKO?!"_

Kimiko's POV

"Uh, yeah," I turn to the brown-haired boy. "Could I talk with you for a sec?" I was surprised I was able to act this cool with so many people staring at me. He looks shocked by what I say and nods. He and I walk a little bit into the factory.

"I...I saw you-" I started out before getting cut off by him.

"in my dream!" He finished for me, his eyes still wide.

"Yeah! Wait, how did you know?" I ask.

"You were in mine too!" he exclaims. Now its my turn to stare and be shocked.

"Are you serious? Wait, don't answer that. Listen. Something happened and...I can't remember anything about this. I remember seeing you guys. That purple-dot dude, the tall black-haired chick, the blonde boy and I can't remember where I've seen the pink-haired gal. Where have I seen you guys?" I ask confused. I continue, "I want answers. I only get little flashbacks of stuff from the past. Can you help me?" I'm helpless. I don't remember anything and I'm willing to go through the trouble to figure this thing out.

"If I tell you, will you promise to keep it a secret? Plus, you might not even believe me if I told you," he asks.

"One, you don't know how many secrets I kept. And two, I can be very open-minded," I say.

"Okay. All of us fight this computer virus you could say, called XANA. He wants to rule the world but in order to do that, he has to get to the pink-haired girl-she's Aelita, who holds the keys to Lyoko. Lyoko is kind of like this virtual world where you can enter it. You've entered it before I believe but I'm not sure if you're able to remember it or not. There's more but I'm not sure if you want to here it."

"I believe you. Keep going," I convince him. He sighs.

"The computer virus was made to get into this or spy on this one project I think called Project Carthage or something. I don't remember. Aelita's dad was the one that created it, but it turned on him. Then the France Secret Service went after him, so he took himself and his only daughter, Aelita, into Lyoko and shut it down. It was abandoned for 10 years. 10 years later, we found this and helped Aelita become from a virtual being into a real person. It took time but it was accomplished," he smiled, "but the war isn't over yet. The blonde hair boy, Jeremy, he's our genius boy right there. Jeremy and Aelita are both trying to find ways to materialize and find her father, Franz Hopper. We haven't found it yet though. Do...do you believe me?"

I bite my bottom lip. There's so much to be convinced. Part of me wants to believe him but this all seems unlogical. How can someone be trapped in a computer for 10 years? I look away then look back at him.

"What is XANA's symbol?" I ask.

"Uh...follow me," he says taking off. I do my best to follow him. He takes me in an elevator and down to what looks like a control room or something. There's like a map of some sort in like a virtual sphere of some kind. On the edge of it has two monitors, a keyboard and a chair all connected to it. That must be where Jeremy sits. The brown-haired boy gets into the seat.

"I forgot to ask. What's your name?" I ask.

"I'm Ulrich," he says. I nod and look at what he's doing. Pretty soon, a window shows up.

"This is XANA's symbol. Sign. Whatever." I'm shocked. That's the same symbol as the-! I can't believe it.

"Kimi? Kim, are you okay?" Ulrich asks. I snap back into reality.

"Whoa. That's...that's unexpected. I can't believe it. That's the same...oh my gosh," I manage to say still shocked.

"Same as what?" Ulrich asks. He looks kind of worried.

"Earlier today, my friends and I were attacked. There was like a giant red monster. I think I've seen it before-I'm not sure exactly. It had the same symbol on its back. There was a gigantic block with the same symbol. Last, but the most dangerous...there was a guy there. He had like dark blue, black hair and a black suit with a huge, huge sword. In his eyes, it was so weird and scary." I take a deep breath. "In his eyes, instead of pupils...it had XANA's symbol. I was the only one able to defeat them. It was like as if I knew how to defeat them. I wasn't really scared of the giant cube and red monster. But the guy I knew was the one I really was to be scared of." Ulrich stares at me wide-eyed. He mutters under his breath but I'm able to hear it.

"William," he mutters. He looks away.

"Who's William?" I ask. He looks at me and turns around to face me.

"He's new here," he explains as he looks down and I know he's going to regret what he's going to say next. "He's interested in Yumi. But XANA got a hold of him and now he possesses him. William is now XANA's slave."

"I take it Yumi is the tall, black-haired girl? And that you also take an interest in her?" The corners of my mouth make tiny corners but I'm able to hold back a giggle.

"Er, yeah," he confesses.

"How can I help?" I ask. He looks at me wide-eyed.

"As in with XANA and all that stuff. You never did tell me who purple-dot dude was either," I mention.

"One-purple-dot dude is Odd. And two-you'll have to discuss that with the rest of them," he says. I nod understanding. He takes us back up to where the rest of his friends were.

"Hey," I say casually. They seem to have moved on from the shock stage.

"Hey," Yumi says. She and I smile. That seems to calm the other's nerves and they smile as well.

"So, where do you guys go to school?" I ask.

"You don't remember? You used to go there too," Odd says.

"I did?" I ask giving a weird, confused look.

"She doesn't really remember," Ulrich explains.

"Ohh," Jeremy confesses. Yumi, Aelita and I let out a giggle and Odd and Ulrich smile. Jeremy's cheeks go red from embarrassment.

"Just follow us," Odd says. Odd and the rest of them walk up just past the bridge and climb into a sewer. I was about to complain but hey! I decide to let it go and follow them.


	12. Accidentally In Love

Forgotten Memories

Kimiko's POV

I follow them and when we reach the end of our path, I find myself in front of a boarding school.

"Wow," I say.

"This is Kadic Junior High School. Otherwise known as Kadic Academy," says Odd proudly. I smile. It looks familiar. So, if it was familiar then I must've came here.

"This is a boarding school, right?" I ask looking at Yumi and Aelita.

"Yeah, one of the best in the area," Ulrich gloats with a grin. I see Yumi smile. I sit down on the grass and the rest of the gang follows. We'll be here for a while. Yumi is sitting beside me on my right, and on her right is Ulrich. Jeremy sits behind both of them as I ask questions about the past. Odd and Aelita kind of isolate them from the group. I think they have a little thing going on.

Aelita's POV

I'm grateful that Kimiko is here but...I know a lot of things have happened ever since I've been materialized. I lay down on my back and stare at the sky and the leaves of the trees as they blow in the breeze. I can't bring anymore attention to myself. I can't really act like a spoiled, little brat. Even though I want to scream my head off, I'll have to wait until this whole thing with XANA is over until I can bring up the things that I want.

Jeremy is so busy trying to find the anti-virus program to separate the link between me and XANA. In fact, he's spending so much time on his computer that I'm afraid his health will worsen. I know, I know. He's only trying to do what's best for me. Also how can anyone try to ignore the fact that he pretty much loves me? People just assumed that me and Jeremy were meant to be. I mean the two brains of the grade, and he's like my savior for just bringing me into this world. He could've just abandoned me and leave me to die. But he stayed. I'm grateful for that but...has anyone asked about my feelings. They make sure I'm safe all the time. I just wish that someone would ask about my thoughts and feelings instead.

A few, puffy clouds float by. I space out and then I see a cloud of Odd's face. His gorgeous face. No wonder girls fall for him. Or vice versa. I don't know. His smile sure is a heart-breaker. His eyes sparkle and shine. When I have a bad day, all he has to do is smile to make it all better. He can crack another one of his lame jokes and all the world's faults could disappear and everything would be perfect.

What am I thinking? He likes Sam. Just Sam. Sam likes him, and he likes her. End of story. No ands, or buts. That's that and nothing's gonna change. Not for a long time. Well, there is one reason why I think it would work. I've heard that if you kiss someone and you feel like a spark-then it could work and it can work. When I kissed Jeremy after XANA had set up some, like a polymorphic clone that tested all of our trust there was no...spark. When Odd and I kissed to get Herb and Nicolas away it was like the 4th of July! If only Jeremy could find someone else. Also something I remember is when a polymorphic clone that had transformed into Jeremy and kissed me, Odd was there and saved me from him attacking me.

Whoever said chivalry was dead? When XANA tries to hurt me it was always Odd that came to the rescue. The knight in shining armor that saved the damsel in distress from certain danger.

I hear a rustle of grass near me and I snap out of my daydream. I look over and see Odd. Odd's heart-breaker smile and laughing eyes take my breath away just at the sight of him.

"What'chya doin' over here Aelita?" Odd asks.

"Nothing," I respond. He gives me a look. He knows me like an open book.

"I know you Aelita. What's wrong?" He turns over on his stomach and waits for my answer.

"I'd rather not say. I don't want to drag anymore attention to myself. If I do, people will think of me as a spoiled brat," I explained.

"Lesson number one for princesses-they drag attention to themselves whether they like it or not," Odd smirked. I grinned.

"Haha. You're probably right!"

"Just tell me-please?" Odd begged. Odd put on his puppy-begging face which always made me laugh.

"Okay. Fine," I caved in.

"Yay!" Odd cheered. Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremy, and Kimiko looked at us. Odd's face and mine flushed red. I wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment or something else...? I didn't question it. They went back to their conversation.

"So continue?" Odd said. I took a deep breath.

"Okay. Everybody makes sure I'm safe from XANA's clutches and everything. I want my thoughts to be known, well kind of. Not all but still. Only the problem is that, for all of this stuff to like, uh-I don't really know how to put this but...to like slide into place _after_ this whole thing with XANA is over," I explain partly. It wasn't the whole thing but it was part of it. Hopefully, enough to make Odd happy. It wasn't.

"Uh huh. Keep going," Odd motioned for me to continue as he smirked. I laughed.

"Okay. What I'm really wanting is for people to know..." I start but then look away.

"Know what?" Odd asks. I look back at him and look him in the eye.

"I can't tell you. Not right now. Probably later though. I'm sor-" Odd cuts me off.

"It's okay princess. Lesson number two-princesses never say sorry-" Odd jokes then its my turn to cut him off.

"Sometimes its okay to say sorry," I say beaming. He grins. I see out of the corner of my eye, Yumi, Ulrich, Jeremy and Kimiko get up. I look at over at them and look up at the sky. The Odd cloud-look-alike was long again. I look back at Odd and he looks at me smiling. He gets up and holds out a hand. I take and he helps me up. Then a big wind blows in. I wasn't all that firm on the ground but Odd was.

We were on a small hill, and I accidentally fall. Odd tries to hold me back up but fails. He falls down with me and we roll down the hill. When we stop, I'm on top of Odd. Odd and I flush red.

"S-sorr-" I start out.

"What did I just say?" Odd jokes with that heart-breaker smirk. I grin. I don't know why but I kiss him on the cheek. He seems kind of stunned then smiles. I slide off to his side and we both get up. Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremy and Kimiko run down to us.

"Are you okay?" Yumi asks.

"Yeah," Odd and I say in unison. For a second we look at each other. My hand comes up to my mouth to cover the small smile forming on my hand. Then we both notice, we had been holding hands the whole time and immediately pull back. I look back at them. Yumi and Ulrich are back to back, arms crossed smiling at each other and at us. Jeremy was looking elsewhere at the moment and didn't know what was going on. Kimiko held back a laugh so instead she grinned at us. Again, Odd and I flushed red. Why? _I_ don't even know why. Ha ha.

Ulrich's, Yumi's, and Kimiko's POV

There is definitely something going on between those two!

Jeremy's POV

I'm confused. One moment, all of us are making sure they're okay. I look away for just one second and the the next they're all trying to hold back a laugh. I won't even ask.

Odd's POV

This is truthfully, unbelievable! I'm still not sure if it was whether a dream or not that she kissed me-well on the cheek that is, but you've got to give a guy some credit! Still...The girl of my dreams kissed me! Then a cellphone ring disturbs my thoughts as the words, "Accidentally in love" ring in my ears.

Kimiko's POV

My cell phone rings. I don't think twice to look at the number.

"Hello?" I say.

"Kim? It's Rai." Oh! I totally forgot about the shen gong wu and everything!

"Oh! Rai! I-" I start out before getting cut off.

"Did you find the shen gong wu?" Raimundo asks.

"No, did you?" I ask.

"No. Neither did Clay or Omi. Strange-" its my turn to cut him off.

"I'll stay in France tonight. You guys can go back. I'll stay and keep looking," I try to convince.

"Are you sure Kimi? There are a lot of bad people out there-" Rai tries to convince me out of it. I could sense the worry and tension in his voice.

"I have a few connections. Remember? Tohomiko Electronics!" I pace back and forth hoping that will convince him. He doesn't really buy it.

"Okay. I'll let you stay there. But when you come back to the temple-you're telling me what your up to. No excuses," he says. I'm cornered now!

"Fine," I say, knowing that I'm SO going to regret later.

"Bye..." Rai says. I could tell he was disappointed. Wait-why would he be disappointed? We're just friends...just friends...

My phone rings again and the words of the ring tone, "Accidentally in love," tumble over and over and over in my head.

Yumi's POV

"Hello?" Kimiko said irritated. I'm close enough to hear the conversation.

"Are you sure?" It's for sure a guy.

"Yes! Rai! Yes! I'm sure!" she reassures him.

"I still don't like the idea of you staying more than 5,000 miles away from where I am," he says. Kimiko groans.

"Ugh! You don't have to worry! I'll be fine! Promise!" Kimiko exclaims.

"And if things AREN'T okay?" the boy asks.

"GAHH! Why are you so protective?" she asks. I hear the guy on the other line go, "Uh...well...uh..." I know the answer already.

"Let's make a deal. I tell you what I'm up to if you tell me why you're so protective. Deal?" Kimiko coaxed. The guy sighs.

"Fine," he says bitterly.

"Good. See you tomorrow," Kimiko says. There's no missing the triumph in her voice.

"Bye," he says. Kimiko hangs up.

"Who's that? Your boyfriend?" I tease her. She knows I'm teasing her.

"No, just an overprotective friend," she says grinning.

Kimiko's POV

The words from my ring tone, "Accidentally in love" still tumble over and over in my mind. The more they tumble, the louder it is. I have to admit it. I'm accidentally in love with Raimundo Pedrosa.

Raimundo's POV

I hang up the payphone.

"So is Kim comin'?" Clay asks. I shake my head.

"She's stayin' to look for the wu," I say. Clay and Omi nod and get on Dojo. I'm the last to get on. Dojo passes a coffee shop that has the radio on. The refrain of the song is stuck in my head after that. But the words are really like glue to my brain, "Accidentally in love," all the way home all I can think about Kimiko and if she's okay or not. I have to admit it. I'm accidentally in love with Kimiko Tohomiko.

Yumi's POV

"You can stay at my house if you want," I say.

"Really?!" Kimiko asks more like exclaims. I nod and smile.

"Why not?" I ask, well its more like a rhetorical question. Kimiko hugs me.

"Thanks!" she exclaims. I decide to just go along and hug her back.

"What are friends for?" I ask another rhetorical question.

"Chocolate ice cream!" Odd exclaims. All of us laugh. That's Odd for you. His name matches his personality. Odd. All of us walk back to Kadic and then later that night, Kimiko and I go to my house and sleep a goodnight's sleep. It's been a long time since I've had one.

Aelita's and Odd's POV

The words from Kimiko's ring tone, ring in my ears over and over. Louder every time. It's true. I'm "Accidentally in love."


	13. Memories and More

Forgotten Memories

**AUTHORS NOTE: I want to thank xXxTDI AngelxXx for sending me encouraging reviews! Read and Review! **

Kimiko's POV

I was at Yumi's house. It's very similar to the temple back at...back at home. Sigh. I miss my boys so much. I know it hasn't even been 24 hours since I last saw them but I just do. I swipe out my PDA when I'm sure Yumi is asleep. I check if the sound is on silent. It is. I turn it on and go through my pictures. One of them is a great picture of Raimundo smiling. I smile. He's so cute when he smiles that smile of his. His green, emerald eyes can sure make any girl's heart melt. No matter how "made of stone" it is. His tan skin looks like those perfect guys' skin in those movies. His hair is the right kind of shaggy....There's so much about him that's just so perfect. How am I supposed to prove that I'm right for him? Sigh. I turn my PDA off and try to get some sleep. After what seems like eternity, I finally became sleepy and my eyelids closed getting ready for what was going to happen tomorrow.

_ Meanwhile..._

Raimundo's POV

I was back at the temple. It's strangely quiet. I keep thinking, "Kimiko's gone! Where is she?!" Usually, right before we go to sleep Omi makes a comment about Kimiko and how girls aren't all that strong then Kimiko chases him all around the temple and makes sure he takes back what he says and he never usually does. If Kimiko were here, she would still be yelling and screaming at Omi to take back what he said while Omi is trying to dodge Kimiko's fireballs she throws at him. That still cracks me up. I keep wanting to go and get Kimko from France and make sure she's okay. How am I supposed to know for sure if she's okay? Ugh.

I still can't believe I made that deal with Kimiko today. Now I'm gonna have to tell her I like her-as in more than a friend. She's so perfect and I'm so not perfect. Her skin is as white as snow, her hair shines wherever she goes, but I love it when her hair is down under the moonlight. Her eyes are so blue and so pure. Her face is so angelic and her smile could make any guy start stuttering and babbling like an idiot! Trust me, it's happened to me. Ugh. I got to get some rest. Maybe I can squeeze myself out of this deal of hers. I try to sleep but end up tossing and turning. I relax and what seemed like forever my eyelids became heavy and I drifted into a deep sleep.

Kimiko's POV

I wake up and Yumi's gone. I get up and look around. She left a note on the back of her door. "_I went to school with the others. You can probably catch us at lunch or after school. -Yumi_." I decide to go for a walk to the factory and back. Probably take a little trip to some food stands nearby. I leave a note in case Yumi comes back and finds me gone, "_Went for a walk. -Kimiko_." I start walking and then a little while later I find myself at the bridge in front of the abandoned factory. I walk to the railing of the bridge and look out at the river. I see something shining. I squint my eyes to get a better look. Barely. It looks like a ring.

I don't know what was wrong with me at the moment, but I got up on the railing and then dive for the ring. I dived into the water with a big splash. I swim down to the bottom and found the ring. I grabbed it quickly and swam to the surface. When I got to the surface, I took a deep breath in. I held out my hand and found the ring in there. I look around. There's no way out of here! This is what happens when you don't think things through Kimiko! I kick myself mentally. I just start to float and try to think of a plan. There's some poles of the bridge. I swim towards that. I grab onto both sides of the great pillar and try to climb up. But the water that soaked my clothes brought me down and the water on my hands and feet slipped and right before I hit the water I heard someone call, "KIMIKO!" I close my eyes waiting for the water to splash.

It never did come. I felt two arms cradle me into a bridal style position, then a big 'WOOSH' of air fly around me. Then I heard someone talking to me. It was familiar. I coughed out some water, and opened my eyes. It was Raimundo. He had laid me down, with my back against the railing that I had jumped off. I looked at him. His eyes were full of worry and concern.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I had to wait a moment for my mind to process what had just happened.

"Yeah," I finally managed to say.

"Your soaked!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah," I said realizing that I was still in my soaked clothes.

"What were you thinking?" he asked. It was more of like a yell but not quite. I held out my hand that had the ring in it. He gasped.

"Is this the Ring of Memories?" he asked as he cradled her hands and the ring in his own. I shrugged.

"Only one way to find out," I said. He nodded. He held the ring in his right hand, and held mine with his left hand.

"Ring of Memories," he whispered. Then all of a sudden he stared into space. I guessed it was.

"Rai," I say after a few seconds. No response. "Rai..." nothing, "Rai!" I exclaim. No movement at all. "Raimundo Pedrosa say something!" I scream desperate for answer. Movement. Anything. He snaps out of his daze, and looks at the hand he was holding with mine and his hand immediately retreats. I'm confused.

"What did you see?" I ask.

"You don't have to explain why you're here. I know," he explains. I'm speechless. He-I can't believe he saw my past! I manage to say something.

"What exactly did you see?" I ask.

"I saw a blonde boy getting strangled and...I can't believe what happened there. Kim, no I don't know exactly why you're here. Tell me," he says.

"If you keep up your end of the deal," I say remembering our deal crystal clear.

"W-What deal?" he tries to play dumb.

"Don't play dumb with me! You know very much what I'm talking about!" I exclaim. He puts his hands up in the air.

"Fine! Fine! First, let's go back to the temple and get you some new clothes on-" I cut him off.

"What?! Are you crazy! I can't leave! I just met them and-" I shrieked before he cut me off.

"You didn't let me finish. First, let's go back to the temple and get you some new clothes on and then we can come back and settle this whole thing out. Kay?" He said calmly. I was surprised that after I had practically yelled at him, he yet still managed to stay calm. Most times he would just yell right back at me. I nodded in response.

"Kay," he said. He put his arm around my waist and then put on the Golden Tiger Claws.

"Golden Tiger Claws!" he cried. A portal appeared before us, and he jumped in first then I did. We were back at the temple. Home. I took a deep breath of my surroundings. I don't think I'll be able to be separated from here.

"Miss the temple?" Rai grinned.

"Yeah," I said looking at him smiling then looked away as I said, "So much." Raimundo took my hand and took a step or two as he said, "C'mon." His touch sent a spark and I gasped quietly hoping he didn't notice. He didn't act like it. We walked to the temple and he walked me to my cubicle.

"Don't take too long," he joked as he winked at me. I grinned and walked inside. I changed into a lavender T-shirt with dark blue skin-tight jeans with boots. I had curled my hair than put it in a ponytail but still left a few strands of hair on each side of my face and the ends of my ponytail curly. I walked out and saw Raimundo in the same position as he was earlier.

"About time," he joked. He took out the Golden Tiger Claws.

"Golden Tiger Claws!" he said. Another portal opened up and we both jumped in it.

"Wait, what did you do with the ring?" I asked. Raimundo looked at me for a second as if trying to let everything sink in. He put his hand in his pocket as if searching for something then pulled out a ring. It was the same ring. I took it and looked at it more carefully. There was an engraving on the edges of the ring. But I couldn't understand it. It looked like a bunch of symbols. We'll have to go back to the temple later to use the Horde of Haiku. It can translate any language or symbol. (Yes, it's from the trading card game!) I give the ring back to him and start walking towards Yumi's house.

"So, are you going to tell me what's with being in France and all?" Rai asks.

"Oh, yeah. Right. We'll, for a while I've been having dreams-more like flashbacks and I came here to look for answers. When I came near this one place, I met the people that I had met earlier but I forgot. Dad and Master Fung figured that I must've hit my head on something and lost part of my memory," I shrugged and continued, "But I think its something more than that."

"Hmm. Interesting." I think Raimundo was trying to let all of this stuff sink in.

"You want to know more?" I ask. He nodded.

"Well, part of the memory that I lost included something important. I was part of this group that helped this one girl be materialized-" I continued.

"Mat-a what?" Raimundo asked giving me a weird look.

"It's complicated. Anyway, the other reason was to help save the world-"

"Save the world from what?" he asked.

If I tell you, you have to promise to keep it a secret. They would kill me if I told anyone else-" Raimundo cut me off AGAIN.

"Who's _they _?" he asked cocking one eyebrow.

"My friends that helped the girl. Do you promise?" I said looking at him. He bit his bottom lip (which made him look kinda cute) and looked away for a second thinking then looked back at me and nodded.

"Kay. Anyway, we also saved the world from this one computer program. Er, its complicated," I said.

"I have time," Raimundo said. He looked at something and took my hand and walked with me to a corner of a park on a bench and sat both of us as he put one of his arms around me and held my hand with his free hand.

"You can trust me Kimi. I won't tell anyone," he said. His eyes were full of promise. I nodded.

"Kay. This one girl's father made a computer program to help spy on this one program I think. Either way, the computer program turned against the girl's father and then the France Secret Service went after them and he hid himself and his daughter in a computer and stayed trapped in there for years. Someone turned it back on, and the computer program that turned against the girl's father is called XANA. He wants to rule the world. But in order to do that, he needs to get rid of the kids that keep foiling his plans. You know those monsters that attacked us?" He nodded.

"Yeah...What do they have to do with-?" I cut him off for once.

"They were XANA's monsters that had been materialized and then sent to the temple to try and kill me. They weren't after you, Omi, or Clay. Me. Anyway, XANA is getting weaker and weaker. They would've shut off the thing by now but XANA put a virus in A-the girl so they are trying to find an anti-virus program and destroy the link between her and XANA. Understand?" He looked stunned. I know. It was a lot to sink in. He managed to nod then he looked into space as if he was thinking or trying to let all of this sink in. I don't know.

"Remember, you won't tell _anyone"_ I reminded him. He sighed then looked at me and smiled.

"Never," he said. I stood up and he followed. "So where are we going?" I asked.

"We're gonna meet a few friends," I replied smiling. A few minutes later we were in front of Kadi Academy. Rai followed me onto school grounds. I figured classes were over because everyone was heading to one building which I figured included the dorms in which the students stayed in. I found the gang in Jeremy's room.

"Knock Knock," I said grinning. The gang turned around to see me and smiled. Then they saw Raimundo and gave a weird look. I looked at him and back at them and said, "He's a friend."

"Could he wait a moment outside?" Jeremy asked. Raimundo nodded and stepped outside as he closed the door. Before he did, he whispered to me, "Be careful." I nodded real quick and walked over.

"So what's up?"

"Jeremy, here thinks he found the anti-virus program," Odd said. Odd was on Jeremy's bed with his hands behind his head against the wall. Ulrich was leaning against the wall, Yumi was standing to the left of Jeremy and Aelita was standing to the right of Jeremy. Aelita was beaming and hugged Jeremy. Odd frowned slightly but covered it up thinking no one noticed-he was wrong. I didn't show I had noticed.

"That's great!" I said smiling.

"But I'm not sure if it's the real thing or if its one of XANA's tricks. For now, we're taking no chances. I'll have to keep searching just in case. No sense in giving XANA more power," Jeremy said. Then the computer beeped and an image of a tower appeared on the computer. Jeremy looked then turned and said, "XANA activated a tower in the mountain sector. Let's get going!" We all rushed out of the dorm. I was the last to leave and I closed the door and turned. Before I could step forward, I felt something grab my wrist. I turned and it was Raimundo.

"Where are you going?" he asked. He looked scared.

"XANA," I whispered. I looked and saw Yumi, I mouthed 'Go'. I turned to him as he nodded, then hugged me as I hugged him back. He kissed the top of my head and then pulled away. I ran out of the dormitory building and found Yumi waiting for me.

"You told him," Yumi said as we ran. I decided to play dumb.

"What?" She didn't buy it. We had ran into the park and were going through the sewers. Yumi used a skateboard, as I ran and leaped over small obstacles. I felt as though someone was following us.

"Don't play dumb. You know what I'm talking about," I sighed as we jogged and said, "We had a deal. After this, I'm making sure he keeps up his part of the deal."

"What would that be?" She asked cocking one eyebrow.

"Why he was so protective of me on the phone call. He wanted me to come home but I stood firm and stayed here." We climbed out of the sewer and ran inside the factory.

"I think I know why." Yumi smiled. I cocked an eyebrow.

"Why...?"

"He likes you. As in more than a friend." I thought about it. He was being more sensitive to me than usual. We always did share some moments together.

"Maybe," I said as we entered the elevator and prepared to fight XANA.

**This is my longest chapter yet! Thank you for reading! Read and Review!**


	14. On the Way There

Forgotten Memories

Raimundo's POV

I was following Kimiko and another girl through the sewers and up. I was trying real hard to keep quiet as I followed them.

Yumi's POV

I could sense Kimiko knew it too. While Kimiko wasn't looking I looked behind us and saw a faint outline of a boy in the dark. At the last second I saw the face of him. It was the boy that came with Kimiko. I pretended not to notice. When Kimiko and I were out of the sewers, Kimiko ran inside ahead of me and I looked behind and saw the boy. He was getting out of the sewer and when he looked up and saw me he nodded. I nodded back. I understood. He was only trying to make sure Kimiko was safe. Hard to argue with that. I ran inside and Kimiko and I entered the scanners.

Odd's POV

We were in the mountain sector. Ulrich stayed behind to wait for Kimiko and Yumi, as Aelita and I moved on ahead toward the tower. We were both on the overboard and Aelita was holding onto my waist.

Aelita started to talk, "Odd, I-" She never did get farther than that. She turned her head and we both found some hornets following us. Aelita stared at the hornets as I looked head and saw some blocks waiting for us in front of the tower. Blocks were easy, but Hornets were just plain annoying to deal with. Aelita took one hand off and made an energy field in her hand and threw it at the annoying bugs and destroyed one of them. I sped up then stopped real quick as the Hornets flew by. Then Aelita and I destroyed a bunch of them until two of them were left. While I was flying the Overboard, Aelita threw two more energy fields and destroyed the both of them.

Ulrich's POV

I saw Yumi and Kimiko virtualize. Yumi was in her dark purple suit with her fans. Kimiko was in a dark purple, blue ninja suit with a red bow on her head. Besides the outfit, she had a coin. She whispered something and flipped over in the air a long ways. She whispered something else and did an awesome fire move. The vehicles virtualized. Yumi got on the overwing and flew ahead. I got on the overbike and Kimiko got on behind me. Then we caught up with Yumi.

"Hurry up you guys! Odd and Aelita are trying to hold off some hornets and blocks!" I heard Jeremy exclaim. Yumi and I sped up a bit more and a few moments later found Odd and Aelita trying to fight off the monsters.

"About time you guys showed up!" Odd said.

"More Hornets!" cried Aelita.

"More?! Are you serious?!" Odd exclaimed. I pulled to the side and Kimiko and Yumi jumped off. Yumi headed for the hornets already pestering Odd and Aelita and Kimiko headed towards the blocks.

Kimiko's POV

I ran towards one block and threw a fireball at it, and ran at another one as the other exploded. I did the same with the rest of the stupid cubes. Odd took Aelita to the tower and I followed just in case. We were almost to the tower when the Hornets had surprisingly caught up with us. One Hornet fired and was going to hit Aelita but I sent a fire shield over her back for a moment and the red beam had evaporated into smoke.

"Go Aelita!" Odd yelled. Aelita ran inside the tower. Odd yelled, "Laser Arrow!" and shot one of the Hornets one by one.

"Fire!" I cried. I threw multiple fire balls at the Hornets. I had a feeling that something bad was happening...something very, very bad....


	15. Something's Bad Happenning

Forgotten Memories

Raimundo's POV

I could feel in the pit of my stomach that something very bad was happening. But what? I didn't know if Kim could sense it too or not because she was elsewhere. I pulled out the Golden Tiger Claws and said, "Golden Tiger Claws!" A purple portal opened up from the space and I leaped in it. The next second I was at the temple.

I heard screaming. I ran towards it and found Omi in his cubicle screaming-the same huge, yellow cube with the strange symbol was there in front of Omi. Clay came right after I had, the second he saw the monster he became speechless and his jaw dropped. I grabbed Omi and grabbed Clay's arm and ran out of the temple as fast as I could. The cube came out and started firing little yet big red beams at us. I noticed the other monks hadn't come out yet. Where were they? Where is Master Fung? What's going on?

Kimiko's POV

The feeling was growing and growing. I couldn't deny it.

"Something's happening..." I whispered thinking no one heard. Someone did.

"What's happening?" Odd asked as he dodged one of the Hornets attacks.

"Nothing," I lied. He shot a laser arrow at the Hornet and as it exploded, he turned and looked at me. He gave me the Just-Tell-Me-Already look. I sighed.

"I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach that something's bad happening...very, very bad," I confessed. For a few seconds, he threw me another look that totally said You're-Just-Nervous-So-Just-Chill. I threw him back a look, and he softened up and walked to me.

"Don't worry. If something's bad happening, you'll know."He said.

"Something bad IS happening Odd! I just know it! I can feel it!" I tried to convince him.

"Then how come I don't have this 'feeling'?" He asked crossing his arms. I turned around and took a few steps and stared at the virtual sky. I heard a faint, "Tower Deactivated," in the distance.

"I don't know. Someone or a lot of people I care about are in danger. I _know_ it."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned me around. I was face to face with Odd.

"Let's go," he said. We devirtualized and next thing I knew I was back in the real world. _Oh great,_ I thought. I walked with Jeremy, Ulrich, and Yumi. Aelita and Odd were close behind us talking. Everybody in the gang, except Jeremy, there was a little chemistry going on between those two. Earlier, Yumi and Ulrich had explained that they were kind of surprised yet also predicted that Odd and Aelita liked each other. They also explained earlier about the little relationship between Aelita and Jeremy. But Jeremy was always on his computer and Odd was mostly there for her when she was lonely. We talked about random stuff. Then we all froze when we heard someone yell, "Kimiko!"


	16. The Final Battle

Forgotten Memories

Raimundo's POV

"Be right back," I said through clenched teeth. "Golden Tiger Claws!" Next thing I knew I was back in front of the factory. I ran inside the cold, old building. I heard voices so I ran towards that. I slowed to a corner and peeked around it. Kimiko was walking with the tall girl, the brown-haired boy, and the nerd. The pink-haired girl, and the same odd guy that I had seen dash out of the room weren't walking that far behind.

"Kimiko!" I yelled. I ran around and ran towards her.

"Rai-" I cut her off.

"We got to go," I said sternly.

"W-" I cut her off again. I'm so rude.

"The temple," I whispered in her ear. I saw her freeze up with fear.

"Okay," she said.

"Kay," I grabbed her hand and practically carried her to a private place where I was sure they wouldn't see us.

"Golden Tiger Claws!" I whisper. It glowed and I clawed the air resulting in a purple portal floating in space, er mid-air. I jumped through and found Kimiko and I were I just was a minute ago. Clay and Omi were still in their same, frozen positions practically gawking at the giant, monster cube.

Lightning flashed and thunder sounded. Immediately, a swirl of dark clouds circled over the temple grounds. Wind whistled and blew harder and harder whipping at our clothes. Lightning and thunder seemed to be coming continously, over and over. It seemed to gradually get louder every time it sounded.

Master Fung and a few other monks came out and seemed to be just in frozen in far was Clay and Omi. Rain fell and pelted our clothes. I looked up at the sky and closed my eyes as raindrops fell on my hair and face as it slid down the top of my chest until it was soaked up like a sponge on my robes. I heard a few muffled whispers and a few cries behind me. I opened my eyes and turned to see Kimiko on her knees, her robes soaked, and her face in her hands. I bent down with her.

"It's all my fault," I heard her say. I wrapped an arm around her and tipped her head up so she was face-to-face with me.

"No, it's not your fault. Not at all." I reassured her.

"Yes, it-" I pressed my lips against hers before she could say another word and stayed like that for what seemed like eternity. I never wanted this moment to end. I never wanted this moment to end. I slowly pulled apart.

"It was never your fault. Don't think that. Right now," I smiled, " I got a world to save." I stood up and held out a hand. "Will you join me?" She smiled and she gently place her hand in mine. She stood up slowly.

"Let's do this!" she said with a determined smile. I squeezed her hand for a moment and I nodded to her as she nodded back. She ran up and leaped on top of the cube and cried out, "Wudai Mars Fire!" She threw a fireball with such intense heat, that 20 yards away from it I could still feel the intense heat burning my skin, at it and flipped backward in the air.

Right before she landed, the thing exploded, and she landed in one of those Jackie Chan positions after he lands. Everyone else seemed to break out of their trance. They were about to cheer and celebrate when we heard a buzzing noise.

"Looks like we have some company," Clay taunted getting ready to fight. I got ready and found Kimiko and I back to back ready to fight. The buzzing noise came from flying, little bugs. They threw a few beams at us but we dodged them.

"Fire!" I heard Kimiko cry. She threw multiple fireballs at the bugs. Three blew up and two others dodged them.

"Wind!" I set up a wind sphere around them prisoning them from escaping. The wind was so fast and as hard as concrete that it would be almost impossible for them to escape. Kimiko used her fire to put in a fire wall both around my wind sphere and inside it.

"Earth!" Clay brought up a huge mound of clay and dirt and sent it down to the ground hard, clobbering and destroying the bugs as there was a small earthquake for a few seconds.

For a few moments, there was nothing but silence. The wind died down, and the skies cleared. Birds sang as the sun shone and the blue, cloudless sky sent a happiness through my body. I laughed as the joy spread and the relief and everything that was once keeping me up at night had suddenly been lifted.

"They won't be coming back anytime soon," Clay grinned. We al smiled. The monks and Master Fung walked back into the temple. Clay went to the kitchen for a "snack," more like a meal. Omi went to the training grounds to train some more. I took a step towards the temple when somebody tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around saw Kimiko. She nodded to the side and I grinned. I turned and walked side by side with the beautiful, Japanese girl. My hand found its way and slid into hers. I looked at her. The bronze sun made her hair shine brighter than usual, her eyes sparkled and the light seemed to reflect off her skin making her look like an angel. I took a deep breath and gazed at how beautiful she was. I swear, there is no one else on this planet that is as beautiful as her. A few minutes later, I was laying with my back against the tree with the girl of my dreams wrapped in my dreams wrapped in my arms as we watched the sunset. The mixed colors of orange, red, yellow, blue and purple slowly faded into a dark blue starry night. The stars seemed to form a picture of Kimiko and I hugging. I drifted off dreaming of the angel wrapped in my arms.


	17. Hanging By A Moment With You

Forgotten Memories

Kimiko's POV

I looked up at the starry night sky. I could've sworn I saw a picture of me and Raimundo hugging in the stars. I decided it was my imagination. I can't believe I'd ever admit it but...I like Raimundo Pedrosa more than a friend. I smiled as I played with Raimundo's hand. I saw the Ring of Memories on his ring finger. I looked around and saw no one.

"Ring of Memories," I whispered. I was looking through Raimundo's point of view. We were on Dojo and-Oh! This was when Rai had come back from the Heylin side the first time. I kissed him on the cheek. Then I noticed something-I could hear his thoughts!

_Did she just...? I think I might pass out. Keep it together Raimundo. Keep it together! Oh gosh how am I supposed to hide the fact that I like her-more than a friend?! If only she felt the same way about me then maybe...maybe we could be something more. Maybe..._

The memory ended. I broke free of the trance I was in and turned my head slowly to look at him. He was sleeping, he looked so cute when he was sleeping. I kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "Good night Rai." Then I drifted off to sleep dreaming of my prince charming that held me in his arms-and would forever more.

Raimundo's POV

I woke up slowly to a cool chill in the air. I opened my eyes and saw the sun telling me good morning. I realized I wasn't the only one the sun was wishing good morning. Kimiko, the Japanese angel, was sound asleep in my arms. She woke up slowly and I didn't dare move a muscle and wake her up. Her eyelids fluttered a bit then her eyes were open revealing her blue, sapphire eyes.

"Good morning Rai," she whispered in my ear. I smiled.

"Good morning to you too," I whispered back to her, pecking her on the nose. She crinkled her nose while she smiled this time. I put one arm under her knees and the other holding her upright. I winked at her and she looked at me giving me her look that _totally_ said, What-Are-You-Doing-Raimundo-Pedrosa? I suddenly lifted her up so high, that she flew in the air about two or three feet above my head as she screamed. She landed in my arms bridal style. She gave me a funny glare trying to hold back a laugh. I smiled one of my cocky smiles that so far I knew that no one could resist, except Kimiko I think. She laughed as she put her arms around my neck as we started the path towards the temple.

*****

Kimiko's POV

I was eating some cereal when my fork fell under the table. I bent down and reached to get it when something I forgot to do finally hit me.

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed. I hit the back my head against the table, "OW!" I grabbed the fork and crawled out from under. But before I did, I hit my head against the table again, and then when I was out from under the next second something cold and wet was on my head. I sat up and checked my hair-there was cereal in my hair! Ahhh! I saw Clay and Omi laughing their heads off and Raimundo was trying everything to not laugh. I looked at him and he started laughing. I don't know why but I started laughing too. I threw away my breakfast and took a shower.

Once I was out, I got out my cell phone and called Yumi. Someone answered on the third ring.

"Hello?" a girl asked nervously on the other line.

"Yumi, it's me Kimiko-"

"Kimiko! Oh my gosh! Are you okay?! When you left with that boy I didn't know if you were okay or not. Are you? If he hurt you I swear-" I laughed then talked.

"Don't worry Yumi. I'm okay."

"Great. Could you come and stay in France for the next couple days?"

"I don't know-"

"Please? You'll disappoint everyone here if you don't come and visit."

"Okay. I'll be there this afternoon."

"Great! See you then! Bye!"

"Bye!" I hung up. I walked out and outside the temple I found Raimundo and he jogged over to me.

"Hey Kimi!" he greeted as he gave me a hug.

Hey Rai," I replied back returning the hug. "Whatch'ya doin' later today?" he asked.

"Gonna go and stay with Yumi for the next few days. Probably until the end of next week," I kind of regretted saying that. I mean Rai and I had finally become more than something and now I was leaving him. I'm giving him mixed signals. He'll think I'm using him or something. I looked at him and saw him disappointed. I took his hand and said, "You can come with me if you want." He beamed and said, "I'm there!" He took a step, turned his head and said, "Race you!" I laughed as we ran into the temple.

~****~

Odd's POV

It was after school and I decided to go and take a walk outside of the school. During school today, Ulrich gave me this idea (but he doesn't know it yet) I got this idea to write a song for Aelita to show that I really do like her-as in more than a friend. All I can do is hope that she feels the same way now. Too bad I got stuck on the first verse already! This was going to be harder than I thought. There's a dance this Friday and I talked to the dance director and he agreed that I could do it. Hopefully, I can finish it by Friday. I was walking downtown and walked in a small cafe. I ordered a smoothie and sat down in a corner where a radio was close. A song came on that really got me thinking.

_Desperate for changing_

_Starving for truth_

_I'm closer to where I started_

_Chasing after you _Memories of Aelita and I flashed by in my mind.

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held onto_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment with you _It was true. Aelita and I held onto a lot of special moments we had together. And I was falling more in love with her as everyday went by.

_Forgetting all I'm lacking_

_Completely incomplete_

_I'll take your invitation_

_You take all of me now... _Most of time when I'm around Aelita, I forget all that I'm lacking to impress her and be the best guy for her because when I crack a joke she's happy of me for just being...me. Most guys do change to impress girls they like. She did talk about that once how she wanted a guy to not change to impress her but him being him and just do something nice to prove that he likes a girl but not change his looks and personality. 'Cause then he wasn't him she said.

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've had onto_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment with you_

_I'm living for the whole thing I know _ The whole thing I know: Aelita

_I'm running and not quite sure where to go_

_I don't know what I'm diving into_

_Just hanging by a moment with you_

_There' s nothing else to lose_

_Nothing left to find_

_There's nothing in the world_

_That could change my mind_

_There is nothing else_

_There is nothing else..._

_Desperate for changing_

_Starving for truth_

_Closer where I started_

_Chasing after you _Man, did this singer write this song about me and Aelita? They pretty much got it right.

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held onto_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment with you_

_Just hanging by a moment with you_

_hanging by a moment..._

_hanging by a moment..._

_hanging by a moment with you..._

I grabbed a napkin and a pen from the counter and started on that song for Aelita. She was so going to blow away at this!

~****~

Yumi's POV

I walked to Jeremy's dorm where I found Aelita, Ulrich, and Jeremy.

"Knock knock," I said as I walked in after I closed the door.

"Have you seen Odd?" Ulrich asked. I shook my head.

"No, I thought you guys did." Aelita looked worried.

"Do you think he's okay?" Aelita asked.

"If anyone's okay, it's Odd," I reassured her. My cell phone rang. I answered without looking at the Caller ID.

"Hey Yumi!" It was Kimiko.

"Hey Kimi! What's up?"

"I'm downtown comin' to Kadic. Where are ya?"

"Jeremy's dorm. Say, if you find Odd somewhere downtown tell him to call or something would ya please?"

"Sure thing. I forgot to tell ya somethin'."

"What is it Kim?"

"I brought Rai-"

"Ooh! Brought your boyfriend, eh?" I chuckled. Aelita and Ulrich looked at me funny. Jeremy was too busy to notice.

"He's not my boyfriend..." then I heard her whisper, "...yet."

"I heard that!" I squealed.

"Er, uh...I" I laughed.

"I gotta go Kimi. Call me when you see me or somethin."

"Kay. Bye!"

"Bye!" I hung up. Jeremy was still typing away like nothing had happened. Aelita was now on the left of Jeremy and Ulrich's right and I was behind and slightly to the left of Jeremy. Aelita sighed and shook her head. Jeremy didn't flinch in Aelita's direction. Aelita shook her head and was about to walk out when she turned her head and said, "I'm gonna go for a walk." Ulrich and I nodded. Jeremy didn't do anything at all. I scoffed and half glared half wanted to scream at him. HE was Aelita's savior for giving her an existence in our world. At first, he treated her like as if she was what made the his world revolve and gave his life meaning. Now he just ignored her and treated her like crap. I glanced at Ulrich. His mouth slightly open, then he closed it as he closed his eyes and slightly shook his head. I shook my head in disgust of Jeremy doing this to Aelita, and turned around and nearly stomped my way out of his room like a little three year-old. I heard footsteps follow me, so I took a deep breath to hold in my anger of Jeremy and turned around to see Ulrich.

"Can you believe Jeremy these days?" Ulrich asked. I shook my head.

"Not at all. This-This isn't like him at all. What happened?" Ulrich and I looked away as if thinking. He looked back at me as I looked back at him as I shrugged.

"Aelita and Jeremy are like this," as I crossed two of my fingers.

"It's hard to believe that he's actually acting this way to her."

"I think Jeremy is holding something back. Not telling Aelita something. If he did tell Aelita, she would've told me and I would've told you-"

"and Odd would know-"

"and we would've fixed this by now. But no. He's hiding something. I know it. But what?" Ulrich and I looked away as if thinking while we walked. We both shrugged.

"Wanna go for a snack?" I asked. He nodded. We walked down the dorm hallway in silence. He was the one to break it.

"When do you think Kimiko is gonna get here?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. But she brought her boyfriend with her, she says he isn't her boyfriend but we both know they aren't boyfriend and girlfriend-yet." I grinned and he chuckled back at the idea.

"What do you think Odd is doing?" he asked. I shrugged again.

"Only heaven knows what that Oddball is doing."

"Do you want to know something that Odd would never tell me in his lifetime?" he asked. I looked at him from the corner of my eye.

"What is it?" He looked around and started leading the way towards the park er forest. The school planted so many trees in the thing for "Recycle Week" and stuff like that it looked more like a forest than a park these days. He looked at me once we were out of earshot of the nearest person.

"I dropped my cell phone during a XANA attack, so I decided to go back and get it before someone else finds it-especially if it was Sissi, she would definitely use it against me. Anyway, I found it at the bottom of the floor in my dorm. During Biology or some class that day, Odd was drawing. He was still drawing when I got to my dorm after class. Well I checked and you wouldn't guess what he drew. I'll give you a hint-it's NOT Kiwi."

"Not Kiwi, eh? That's a tough one. Tell me."

"Aelita." I stood there stunned. Odd drew a picture of Aelita? Ulrich fumbled around with his pockets. He finally pulled out his cell phone.

"Aelita?" I repeated. He nodded.

"I think I have a picture of her somewhere in here." Ulrich and I stood there in silence for a few seconds.

"Here it is," he said as he showed me the picture. I took the phone for a better look. It really did look like Aelita. I have to admit, Odd sure had a talent for drawing.

"Wow," was all about I could manage to say after seeing the amazing picture of Aelita Odd drew.

"Well, are we gonna get that snack or what?" Odd smirked as he took back the phone. I smirked as I taunted Ulrich, "Race you!"

~***~

Aelita's POV

I was talking a walk downtown. I know I don't have any feelings for Jeremy being more than friends but there's still just a little bit left there. I don't mean to complain because after all, he DID materialize me. He gave me a birth certificate-everything so that I could have an existence. Before I was materialized, he spent so much time talking to me. He was my only friend at the time before Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd came along. He listened to me when I needed someone to listen to my dreams of being a real person so I could do everyday things like them. I listened to his problems too, of course. He was my best friend-besides Yumi of course. Although, even though I had a tiny (and I mean tiny) soft spot for Jeremy my feelings for Odd were growing. But this didn't include him in this problem. My cell phone rang, "Hello?" It was Yumi.

"Hey Aelita. Where are ya?"

"Taking a walk downtown. You?"

"Getting a snack with Ulrich. Say if you see Odd, Kimiko or her boyfriend give us a call please."

"Kay," I promised.

"Oh and I also want to talk to you about something. I know something like this should be face-to-face but I think there's something up with Jeremy-"

"I know-"

"No, I don't think. I know. Do you know anything?" Yumi asked.

"No, sorry. Jeremy's like my best friend-well besides you guys. As far as I know he'd tell me anything-everything. But he's been so distant. I used to be the closest person to him. Now he treats me like I'm just another person on the street." I sighed. "You're right. He's holding something back. I'll talk to him later today."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"I got to go. See ya later 'Lita."

"Later Yumi." I hung up and kept walking. I saw a small cafe down the street and started to walk towards that. I had five dollars in my pocket so I think that's enough to get a small snack for the afternoon. I was about three stores away from the small cafe when a blonde boy in a purple outfit who turned his way toward me for a second, but just as quickly as he had turned and ran in the opposite direction. For a moment, I could've sworn that was Odd. But I didn't chase after him in case it was just a trick my eyes were playing on me or if it was someone else.


	18. Problems and Plans for Friday

Forgotten Memories

~***~

Aelita's POV

I was talking a walk downtown. I know I don't have any feelings for Jeremy being more than friends but there's still just a little bit left there. I don't mean to complain because after all, he DID materialize me. He gave me a birth certificate-everything so that I could have an existence. Before I was materialized, he spent so much time talking to me. He was my only friend at the time before Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd came along. He listened to me when I needed someone to listen to my dreams of being a real person so I could do everyday things like them. I listened to his problems too, of course. He was my best friend-besides Yumi of course. Although, even though I had a tiny (and I mean tiny) soft spot for Jeremy my feelings for Odd were growing. But this didn't include him in this problem. My cell phone rang, "Hello?" It was Yumi.

"Hey Aelita. Where are ya?"

"Taking a walk downtown. You?"

"Getting a snack with Ulrich. Say if you see Odd, Kimiko or her boyfriend give us a call please."

"Kay," I promised.

"Oh and I also want to talk to you about something. I know something like this should be face-to-face but I think there's something up with Jeremy-"

"I know-"

"No, I don't think. I know. Do you know anything?" Yumi asked.

"No, sorry. Jeremy's like my best friend-well besides you guys. As far as I know he'd tell me anything-everything. But he's been so distant. I used to be the closest person to him. Now he treats me like I'm just another person on the street." I sighed. "You're right. He's holding something back. I'll talk to him later today."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"I got to go. See ya later 'Lita."

"Later Yumi." I hung up and kept walking. I saw a small cafe down the street and started to walk towards that. I had five dollars in my pocket so I think that's enough to get a small snack for the afternoon. I was about three stores away from the small cafe when a blonde boy in a purple outfit who turned his way toward me for a second, but just as quickly as he had turned and ran in the opposite direction. For a moment, I could've sworn that was Odd. But I didn't chase after him in case it was just a trick my eyes were playing on me or if it was someone else. I went inside and ordered a strawberry smoothie, waited until I got it then sat in the corner of a small room. I saw a napkin on the floor. I picked it up with some scribbled writing on it. The only words I could make out were, "_I wanna be your Romeo_." I smiled. Whoever wrote this was sure going to make one girl happy.

~****~

Kimiko's POV

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Rai asked obviously exhausted by all the walking. I nodded. Rai sighed as he stopped and leaned against a wall.

"What do you even have in these things?" Raimundo asked. I smirked then laughed. I had like four bags and he brought one small bag. Dang, guys so do NOT cover the basic necessities. While he wasn't looking I grabbed the Golden Tiger Claws away from him.

"Hey!" he protested. I muttered, "Golden Tiger Claws," and I clawed a portal in mid-air while no one was looking and threw the bags in there. At the last second I grabbed Raimundo by the wrist and threw him in the portal before I did. I jumped in there right before it closed on me. Suitcases were all around Rai and I, and I had fallen onto Raimundo so basically I was on Raimundo's chest. I smirked as he said, "As much as I would love to stay here and talk I believe you have some friends waiting for you?" I laughed as I rolled over and he helped me up. Luckily Rai had the changing chopsticks with him as he said, "Changing chopsticks," to change the luggage well mostly mine, from huge suitcases to suitcases the size of an earbud.

"Now don't lose that! Half of that I can NOT lose!" I half scolded him while half of me was trying to hold back a laugh. Raimundo laughed and I just started blurting out laughing for some stupid reason that not even I knew. He put the suitcases in his pocket.

"Ready to go?" He asked. I nodded and we started walking towards Kadic.

~****~

Ulrich's POV

I was enjoying talking and eating a few junk food snacks with Yumi when all of a sudden my cell phone rang. I looked at the Caller ID-it was Odd.

"It's Odd," I say. She nods and I answer.

"Ulrich!" Odd exclaimed as I held the cell phone a little ways away from my ear. My ear was still ringing.

"What's up Odd?" I ask.

"Have you heard about that dance this Friday?" Odd asks. I wonder what his point is.

"Yeah, so what does this have to do with-"

"I was taking a walk and I wrote a song. I want to know if you want to be a part of it."

"Uh, sure Odd. Oh, and by the way-"

"Great! Oh, sorry what were you going to say?"

"Kimiko's 'boyfriend' is coming to Kadic. I'll ask him once he comes if he's interested that is. Kay?"

"Thanks Ulrich! Oh and I almost got caught by Aelita seeing me. I didn't know she was taking a walk through downtown!" I chuckled and he asked what was so funny.

"Nothing Odd. But get here as soon as you can, okay?"

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." The line goes dead and I put the phone back in my pocket.

"What was that about?" Yumi asks.

"You'll have to wait and see on Friday," I taunt as I playfully smirk evilly. Yumi and laugh as we walk further and further away from the school into the park."

~****~

Odd's POV

I run back to Kadic and ran through the park. I thought I heard someone follow me, so I turned my head to look behind me then I ran into something.

"Ow." I rubbed my head.

"Ow! Watch where you're running next time!" The voice was familiar. I opened one eye and saw Sissi.

"Sorry," I apologized. I stood up and volunteered to help her up. She didn't take it, she just stood up as she glared at me.

"I don't need an apology! Watch where you're running you stupid-"

"Bye!" I said running off again laughing. I could feel her glare on me but I didn't really care. I thought I saw Yumi and Ulrich in the part of the park where barely anybody goes. I ran over there and sure enough there was Yumi and Ulrich walking together. I hid behind a bush and pulled out my cell phone as I took a picture of them. I almost gasped as I saw them holding hands. Ooh! This was good. I snickered quietly. When they looked over at where I was, I hid back in the bushes silent and not moving a muscle. I heard them keep on walking as I silently followed. I couldn't keep quiet and I don't like being in the same position for a while, so I just decided to get up and as quietly as I could I came up behind Yumi and Ulrich and put an arm around each of them as I laughed yet shouted, "Hey! What's up?" Ulrich glared as Yumi laughed.

"Nothing much," Yumi laughed.

"Yeah. Nothing much." Ulrich said through clenched teeth. Yumi and I laughed even harder.

"Hey! Who's that?" Ulrich asks looking ahead of us. Yumi and I suddenly quieten and look. It looks like Kimiko!

"Kimi!" Yumi squeals.

"Yumi!" Kimiko squeals back as they both give each other hugs.

"You're a midget, you know that?" Yumi teases. Kimiko laughed.

"How's the weather up there?" Kimiko teased back.

"Quite fine actually. A breeze up here but it's all cool." Yumi smiles. I smile. Kimiko isn't alone. I see Ulrich tense up and get into a I'm-Ready-To-Fight-If-You're-Going-To-Fight position. The shadow comes out.

"Oh hey guys. Raimundo this is Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich," Kimiko introduces as she points at each of us.

"Hey, hasn't anybody told you pointing is rude?" Ulrich laughs. Yumi and I smirk as Kimiko and the guy named Raimundo chuckles. We all walk back to Kadic academy.

"So tell us more about yourself Raimundo," Ulrich says.

"Yeah." I chip in. Raimundo smiles.

"I'm from Brazil and about 13 and half years old. So is Kimiko except Kimiko is from Japan."

"Right on girl! Japan rocks!" Yumi exclaims as Kimiko and Yumi exchange high fives.

"You've been a lot more smiles and happiness ever since Kimiko came Yumi," I notice. Ulrich nods.

"What? I missed her!" Yumi says. We all chuckle and keep on talking.

"Have you guys seen Aelita?" Yumi asks. Raimundo gives me a strange look as Kimiko shakes her head.

"Sorry, haven't seen her since you-know-who stole me away," Kimiko says smirking.

"Hey! It was important!" Raimundo says.

"Let me guess, you both slept under the stars?" I laughed taking a wild guess. I saw Kimiko and Raimundo blush. I say nothing more as Yumi and Ulrich chuckle at them blushing.

"Oh, while we're all here. Odd?" Ulrich says looking at me. Everyone follows.

"I was taking a walk and wrote a song for Aelita. I was wondering if Ulrich could and Raimundo would you like to? I know its short notice and we barely even know each other but still, please?" I give him my puppy dog eyes, everyone laughs and so do I.

"Sure. When is this song singin' thing?" Raimundo asks.

"The dance on Friday," I explain. Raimundo nods.

"Hey don't we get parts?" Yumi asks.

"Don't worry. I'll get to you guys later but for now don't tell anyone else. Especially not Aelita! I don't know how Jeremy will take it though but," I shrug and continue, "oh well." They all nod and smile.

"I don't think you have to worry about Jeremy for a while now," Ulrich says. I give him a confused look.

"Yeah. How was he today?" I ask.

"Jeremy's been acting like a real jerk today. He totally ignored Aelita. Even when I came in through the door and out." Yumi frowns.

"Jeremy? How is-?"

"You can ask Aelita herself. Remember when they were like this?" Ulrich asks as he crosses two of his fingers. I nod.

"They're not anymore," Yumi says with a her mouth in a straight line.

"I wish you guys were joking about this morning. But I know you guys wouldn't lie," I say. Yumi and Ulrich shake their heads.

"I wish we were," Ulrich wishes. Yumi takes a deep breath.

"Wondering what he's doing now," Kimiko says.

"Yeah. Wondering what he is doing..." I say looking off thinking.


	19. Behind Our Backs

Forgotten Memories

****~

Aelita's POV

I walk into the boys' dorm building towards Jeremy's dorm. I'm nervous. What if Jeremy blows up at me? No, Aelita. You have to do this. You have to find out what's going on so all of this can stop. I sigh and walk down the hallway towards Jeremy's dorm. I hear giggling and turn around. Nobody. It's coming from down the hallway. I take a few quiet steps. The giggling is a girl's alright and it's coming from Jeremy's dorm! I feel my eyes wide from what I'm hearing. I press my ear to the door and listen in. I know it's wrong but I have to know what's going on and so do the others.

"Isabella, how long are you going to be staying here at Kadic?" I hear Jeremy ask.

"Until the end of this week..." I didn't stay around to hear the rest as I ran out of the dorm building where barely anybody went out of. I felt the hot tears streaming down my cheeks I ran into what was closest. I ran and ran until I tripped over something and badly hurt my ankle. I cried for the pain in my heart and in my ankle. I leaned against a tree and let the tears fall as I wept. I thought I heard someone but I figured it was just my imagination.

What am I doing? I guess Yumi was right all along.

Flashback-

_"You know what I know?" Yumi asks. _

_ "What is that?" I ask wondering what she means. _

_ "I know that you like Odd," I kind of blush but not enough. _

_ "As a friend-" She cuts me off. _

_ "Sooner of later, you'll like Odd MORE then a friend." She winks at me as I shake my head for sure 'knowing' that I wouldn't ever like Odd more than a friend. _

_ "No I won't. I-" Yumi cut me off again. _

_ "like Jeremy? You'll Jeremy one day. I know so don't argue. Remember last time?" Yumi smirked. I remembered last time she 'knew' something. There was a huge exam and Ulrich and Jeremy bet that Odd would fail it but Yumi 'knew' he would pass. He did pass miraculously. _

_ "Yeah, I remember. But this time you're wrong. One day, I'll prove it."_

I did like Odd-a lot. A lot more than a friend for sure. I was just hurt that Jeremy didn't tell me. He was my best friend and was there for me just like Odd since the beginning. He talked with me a lot and I talked with him. He was one of my best friends and...he didn't tell me?! It doesn't make sense! It isn't fair! Why didn't he tell me? Why?! I wept some more. I was so hurt that my friend, one of my closest friends wouldn't tell me what made him so distant. Was it because I never brought it up? I sighed. I guess. I guess it was kind of my fault because if I had asked, he would've answered then I wouldn't be out here crying with a twisted ankle. Man, my ankle felt like it was a lot more than a twisted ankle. I wept a few more tears. The pain was unbearable. I could've sworn I heard someone whisper, "Princess." It was just my imagination I told myself. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head to see Odd was there.

"What's wrong Princess?" he asked. He looked at me. "Are you okay?" A tear slid down my cheek, I nodded as I wiped it away.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"I figured out why Jeremy was really distant," I explained looking away. .

"Well, uh-" I cut him off. I shed a few more tears from the pain, still looking away as I explained.

"He's been seeing another girl..." I explain softly.

"Well, he's missing out-" I cut him off again.

"It's not the fact of him seeing another girl behind our backs that bothers me," after I said that I looked at him as he gives me a look. "Okay, a little bit but more of it is because...Jeremy was like my best friend, not that you aren't you are, but at the time he was my closest friend." I looked away again.

"It's hard to take in that your best friend wouldn't tell his best friend why he'd been so distant?" he asks pretty much understanding exactly what I was feeling.

"Y-yeah." I looked away, shedding a few more tears. Odd put his index finger under my chin, and turned my head towards him.

"It's okay 'Lita. You aren't alone. He did to me too. Yumi and Ulrich as well." he said. I nodded understanding. He opened his arms wide saying, "If you ever need someone to talk to or someone to hug I'm right here Princess." I smiled as I gave him a hug. I wept for a few more minutes as he stroked my hair and comforted me. Jeremy would comfort me but then he'd try to make me feel better by saying and showing me how close he was to find the anti-virus program to break the link between me and XANA. Odd was here for me comforting me. It's hard for me to remember the last time he hurt me, I don't think he did. Jeremy, he ignores his friends and me, then goes behind our backs without even telling us that he was meeting someone. And the worst part of it was...we'd probably be okay with it. When I stopped crying, I was tired. I placed my head on his collarbone near his neck. He could tell I was tired. It was getting dark.

"We should get heading back now." He suggested. He moved first as I supported myself with my arms. Once he was up, he helped me up. When I tried to get up on the first time I fell down yelping in pain from my ankle.

"Ow!" I yelped. He dropped down to my side immediately.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I don't know," I replied. He stood up and held out a hand. I took it, and as I stood up I put my arm around him so he could support me. We started walking down to the to the Dormitory Building. Odd's cell phone rang not long after we started walking.

"Hey," he greeted. Someone on the other line said something. He mouthed, 'It's Yumi'. He put it on speaker.

"Is Aelita there?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah. Say hi Aelita." he said smiling. I smirked and said, "Hey."

"Good. She's okay." It was Ulrich.

"We were getting worried about you guys," Yumi said.

"We're coming to the Dormitory Building," Odd said.

"Kay. Oh, and guess who came 'Lita?" Ulrich said.

"Who?" I ask.

"Kimiko and her boyfriend, Raimundo." Yumi said, you could hear both Yumi and Ulrich snicker in the background.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"Well, Raimundo isn't officially her boyfriend but I know they will," says Yumi. Odd, Ulrich, and I groaned.

"How do you 'know'?" Ulrich asks.

"I just do." You could just picture her with her arms crossed sticking her tongue out at him playfully.

"Kay. Night you guys." I said.

"Night." Ulrich and Yumi said at the same time.

"Night." Odd said as he ended the call. I could see Odd come up with an idea. "That ankle of yours still hurt?" he asked.

"Well, yeah a little bit but-" Odd put his arms under my legs and swung them under so I nearly fell but I landed in his arms. He was holding me bridal style. I didn't protest and just put my arms around his neck.

"You tired?" Odd asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah, but not from-"

"I know," I said smiling. He smiled back. We entered the Dormitory Building, mostly everyone was inside their dorms. A few people here or there would see us and give us strange looks. We paid no attention to them. Once we were in front of my dorm, he opened the door and laid me down on my bed. He smiled at me and we just seemed to gaze into each others eyes for a few minutes. After a couple of moments, I took his hand while he was deep his gaze and pulled him towards me real hard as he landed right next to me on my bed.

"As much as I would love to stay here, I got to go." Odd said. I could see the disappointment in his eyes. He seemed to sense the same thing in me. "But don't worry. I'll be back," he whispered in my ear. He pecked me on the cheek then got up and opened the door to leave the dorm. Before he left, he turned his head and winked at me then left. I drifted into a deep sleep that night smiling as I dream t of Odd.


	20. Tuesday

Forgotten Memories

Odd's POV

It was Tuesday morning when I woke up. I groaned as the light from the outside world woke me up.

"You comin' to class?" Ulrich stated. I groaned.

"Can't we just have one day off? Just one!" I begged to no one in particular.

"Unless you want detention for being late again, you better get up. Jeremy wants us to meet in the cafeteria for breakfast real early. Kay?" Ulrich explained. My eyes went wide. What would Jeremy say? How would Aelita react? I jumped out of bed and threw on my clothes.

"Whoa! Why are you in such a hurry?" he asked.

"Long story. No time. Got to go. Meet you at the cafeteria!" I said as I ran out the door.

~****~

Yumi's POV

I got up and I groaned. I wish it was Thursday or Friday. Not Tuesday. Ugh. I got up expecting to have practically to roll Raimundo and Kimiko up from their slumber. But when I checked their rooms after waiting nearly two minutes at each door, I noticed they weren't there. Hmm, where are they? I walked toward the back porch and found them both meditating.

"You guys better eat up before Hiroki comes here and devours your breakfast," I joked. They smiled, got up and followed me. We all had some cereal and I left them in the dining room as I walked to Kadic.

"Later!" I called as I walked out the front door.

"Later!" They called back. I turned on my phone and immediately got a text from Ulrich. I checked it and it said, "_Jeremy wants to meet us cafeteria early. B there"_ You didn't have to tell me twice. I started jogging to Kadic now. Wonder what Jeremy wanted to say.

~****~

Odd's POV

I ran to Aelita's dorm and started knocking on her door furiously and fast. The door didn't open and there was no answer. I opened the door and didn't find her. _Where is she?_ I wondered. I left and ran to the cafeteria hoping to find her there. Luckily, I did.

"Aelita!" I called. She turned around and started jogging to meet me.

"Hey Odd!" she greeted. She looked around and pulled me to the wall of the cafeteria where there was no one within earshot.

"Aelita, did you-?" she cut me off.

"Yes, I got the message. I think Jeremy is going to tell us. Maybe. Then again, he might chicken out. Or it might be about that stinkin' anti-virus," she sighed as she crossed her arms and leaned against the wall as she glared at the floor.

"Don't worry Aelita," she looked at me, "Everything will be okay in the end. Trust me." She nodded and walked with me to go get some breakfast. She got a cinnamon roll while I got a two or three pancakes stacked on top of the other. Soon after that, Yumi and Ulrich came and sat down with us.

"Hey you guys!" Ulrich said smiling.

"Hey," Aelita and I said simultaneously

"What do you think Jeremy has to say?" Yumi asked. Aelita looked down and started ripping off small pieces of her cinnamon roll not daring to look up. I bit my lip and started poking my pancakes.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Yumi asked. Ulrich gave me a strange, confused look.

"No, I might have an idea but he might chicken out," I said.

"What do you mean?" Ulrich asked.

"I'll tell you later," I said as I started poking my pancakes again. Soon after that Jeremy showed up.

"Hey you guys!" Jeremy said grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey," we all said at different times. Aelita said hers last very soft and not even looking in Jeremy's direction.

"Why are you in such a cheery mood Einstein?" Ulrich teased.

"Oh nothing. Except I'm closer to find the anti-virus than ever!" Jeremy stated trying to sound excited. But you could tell he didn't really want to say that, something else, but at the last minute didn't tell. We played along.

"Oh great!" Yumi said trying to sound encouraging. It was enough to fool Jeremy but not the rest of us.

"I know right!" Jeremy said grinning. "Well, I got to go. I'll see you guys later!" We waved back.

"Yeah, got to go to see your girlfriend," Aelita mumbled under her breath.

"What?" Yumi stated.

"Nothing," Aelita said as she stood up with her tray. "I got to go...do stuff. See ya." She turned around and already started walking before she was even done with her sentence. Yumi and Ulrich were confused and I sighed as I watched her walk away. She just needed to cool down.

"What's going on Odd?" Yumi asked.

"Long story short. Aelita's upset that Jeremy didn't tell her what he was doing." I explained.

"What _is_ Jeremy doing?" Ulrich asked eying me cautiously. I took a deep breath.

"He's seeing another girl," I said as I finished the last of my pancakes. I looked up to find Yumi and Ulrich wide-eyed.

"What?" Yumi managed to say shocked.

"You heard me. She doesn't like Jeremy like that but was upset that like her closest friend that told her everything wouldn't tell her _this_." I explained.

"Poor Aelita," Ulrich said looking down shaking his head.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't Jeremy tell her? They were tight. Tighter than anyone I knew. It's a surprise and sure wonder why he wouldn't tell her." Yumi said. I shrugged.

"That's Jeremy. He probably chickened out. You heard him," I said. Ulrich sighed.

"Well, we better get to class," Ulrich said. I groaned.

"Well, I can tell you some things never change," Yumi said.

"What would that be?" Ulrich asked.

"Odd hating school," she smiled. We all laughed as we walked to class.

~****~

Odd's POV

I was in Mrs. Hertz's class again and I was in the back corner where she _never_ called on anyone. And when I say never I mean never. Okay half the time I don't, but still. I got out my notebook and acted like I was taking notes but really I was just doodling. Before I knew it, my mind had drifted off and I was starting to think of Aelita. Aelita...her friendly, cheery green eyes and her beautiful pink hair. Her smile that could soften anyone's heart, no matter how hard of stone it was. Her voice sounded like angels singing that no one would ever get used to. I close my eyes and daydream of her and I slow dancing at a dance. She's in a sparkling, pink dress that so beautifully outlines her hourglass figure that only few, including I, knew about. I sighed as I dreamed about that. I immediately snapped back into reality when somebody nudged me. It was Ulrich. He smirked and I knew that he knew I was daydreaming about Aelita _again_. I could feel a small amount of heat rise into my cheeks as I tried to hide the small smile creeping up on me. But he already saw it.

The bell rang and I walked out with Ulrich.

"Dreaming about you-know-who again?" Ulrich asked already knowing the answer.

"Who?" I faked wondering.

"Maybe a certain pink-haired cutie that you just so happen to adore," Ulrich almost laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"She doesn't like me that way back-" I said.

"You _are_ joking right?" Ulrich gave me a shocked look. I cocked an eyebrow.

"She doesn't. She likes...Jeremy. No one else like that."

"Whatever you say," Ulrich looked away trying to hold a triumphant smirk on his face, knowing that both of us knew I had seen it. I sighed as I walked to the Dormitory so I could start working on the chords, drum beats and rhythm for the song.


	21. Wednesday Things Never Change

Forgotten Memories

Chapter 21

Odd's POV

I woke up. It was Wednesday! Yes! Today was a shortened day since the teachers were having a district board meeting. School stuff. I threw on my clothes and ran out of the dorm before Ulrich could say a word. I pulled out my cell phone and quickly turned it on. After it did, I immediately called Yumi hoping she was still at home.

"Hello?" a female voice said on the other line.

"It's Odd. Are you still at your house?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Why-?"

"Is Raimundo there?" I asked again.

"Yeah. One moment." I waited a few seconds and then someone talked.

"Hey Odd. What's up?" Raimundo greeted.

"I just got done with the lyrics, guitar chords, drum beats and all the stuff last night. In order to make this work, I need you to be at the recreation center after class. Kay?" I explained

"Kay. Do you want Kimiko to be there too, or no?" he asked. I thought about it.

"Nah. Keep it a surprise from her. I have an idea, er a surprise really that will include your girl and Yumi as well on Friday. Kay?" I explained.

"Yeah. When is after class?" he asked.

"Well, it's a shortened day today so...1:45?"

"Okay. See you then! Later!" he said.

"Later!" I hung up and walked to my next class. Algebra. Oh joy.

~****~

Aelita's POV

The bell rang for lunchtime. Finally! I thought Chemistry would never end! I sped to the cafeteria and grabbed some lunch-a turkey and cheese sandwich, an apple and some chocolate milk. I walked over to my groups' table and sat down. Odd was to the right of me while Ulrich was in front of me and Yumi to his left.

"Hey," I said smiling. I was definitely in a better mood than yesterday.

"Hey," Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd said at different times to me.

"Good day, eh?" I said smiling. Did I say better? I meant _much_ better.

"You know it!" Odd said triumphantly as he sat back in his chair and put his hands behind his head.

"Yeah. And a shortened day. The day isn't even halfway through and I'm already calling it good," Ulrich said as he did the same thing as Odd. I gave Yumi a look that only her and I knew.

"That's good to hear." She and I smiled playfully evilly and then at the same time while Odd and Ulrich weren't looking, we smacked their stomachs real hard. They sat upright real fast gasping for air as Yumi and I laughed our heads off.

"Have...you-" Ulrich gasped for air.

"had...your..fun yet?" Odd gasped for air as he clutched his stomach. I laughed some more with Yumi.

"Mmm..." I started out and Yumi finished, "Not yet." We both smirked and chuckled. Ulrich and Odd smiled knowing it was kind of funny.

"Are you guys going to the dance on Friday?" Ulrich asked once he got his breath back.

"I am!" Yumi and Odd exclaimed at the same time.

"Are you Aelita?" Odd asked.

"Maybe. There's a 95 percent chance I'll go," I replied.

"Why 95 percent?" Odd asked me. I shrugged.

"As much as I love dances, I'm just tired of some things never changing. You know?" Ulrich seemed to understand but still looked confused. Yumi had the same expression. Odd looked like he understood, I examined his face but more into this eyes and knew that he understood.

"Well, you know it's only Wednesday. You'll never know until Friday," he said smiling. I smiled back.

"Yeah. Well, I'm gonna hurry to class. I have to ask Mrs. Hertz some questions on last week's assignment. I'll catch you guys later," I said leaving.

"Later," they all said. I threw my food away and went to Mrs. Hertz classroom and really did ask her a question. But I couldn't concentrate in class because the only thing that I could think of was Odd-and how I somehow 'knew' that he and I would never be more than friends. That was one thing that I'm pretty sure I know will never change.

~****~

Odd's POV

I was biting the end of my pencil staring at the clock. It was my last class and it was an early out today. I had to meet up with Raimundo and Ulrich at the recreation center. I know nobody's there on Wednesday early outs. Trust me, I know.

The voice of my teacher actually 'teaching' us had droned out of my range of interest a long time ago.

5 minutes...

I glanced at everyone around me. The teacher was writing stuff on the chalkboard, and over half the class was paying attention. The rest were or had spaced out and a few were gawking at the clock like me.

3 minutes...

I spaced out again. What if Aelita didn't like me the way I liked her? What if the song freaked her out and she never wanted to see me again? Would she hate me? What if Aelita wasn't there? Would it even matter if she wasn't there?

1 minute left...

Was she right? Was her and I being together, something that would never happen? Was her and I being only friends something that would never change?

_BBBRRRING!!! _the bell went. I would've ran out that door if those thoughts of mine hadn't disturbed me like everyone in the class did. Jeremy was at the front of the classroom with the teacher going over some of the things that he had learned and stuff like he always did. I smiled as I walked out the door knowing _some_ things never change.

~****~

Raimundo's POV

I walked down the street with Kimiko.

"Excited?" she asked me. I smiled.

"I guess. Say, could you go with Yumi and keep Aelita busy?" She smiled and said, "No problem." We approached Kadic Academy and found Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita at the entrance. Everybody else was whether at the park or someplace else.

"Hey guys," Kimiko greeted.

"Hey," they all said.

"Odd's already inside. Kimiko come with me and Aelita. You can go with Ulrich Raimundo," Yumi said. I nodded as we went our separate ways temporarily. Ulrich and I walked into the recreation center. It was deserted.

"Is the recreation center always deserted?" I ask.

"No, only on Wednesday early outs for some reason," Ulrich said.

"Ready to rock?" Odd asked up ahead on a stage holding an electric guitar. We nodded but as we walked Ulrich tripped on his feet and kind of somersaulted-rolled a few feet away from the stage.

"And roll?" I joked. We all laughed as we got ready to rock and roll!


	22. Thursday Afternoon

Forgotten Memories

Chapter 22

Kimiko's POV

It was Wednesday afternoon and I was walking through the park with Yumi and Aelita on Kadic Academy grounds.

"What do you think Odd is doing?" I asked. Aelita shrugged.

"Who knows? Odd is always doing something different," Yumi said.

"Yeah. Say do you guys want to go get a smoothie?" I asked. Aelita looked sad but her face brightened up a bit.

"Sure," she said. Yumi smiled and nodded as we went to the nearby cafe downtown. We sat in the corner of the cafe.

"You know what?" Aelita asked after taking a drink of her strawberry smoothie.

"What?" Yumi asked.

"Like a week ago or so, I was here getting a snack and I found a napkin with like scribbled writing on it. I think I still have it," she said as she looked around in her pocket for something. "Ah, there it is!" she said as she took it out. It was a crumpled up napkin with scribbled words on it.

"I'm not sure what it is, but something inside of me told me to keep it. Don't know why though," she said as she showed us the napkin.

"Raimundo's handwriting is all scribbled but it's not as bad as this!" I said chuckling as I passed it to Yumi, who was in the middle of Aelita and I.

"All the words I could make out were..." she took it and looked at it as she said, "_I wanna be your Romeo_." I took the napkin from her.

"After that it says..._Girl you got me on my knees Begging please, baby please_." I said.

"How can you read that?" Yumi asked.

"Raimundo's handwriting is _almost_ as bad as that. Keyword-almost," I grinned.

"Yeah, probably is true," Yumi said as we finished the last of our smoothie.

"What time is it?" I asked. Yumi looked at a nearby clock and said, "4:13."

"You think the guys are ready?" Aelita asked. I shrugged.

"I'll call them," Yumi said. She got out her cell phone and dialed their number. I heard the phone ring a few times.

"Hello?" the guy on the other line wondered.

"You guys done yet?" Yumi asked.

"No. Odd and Raimundo and I have got to get this one bar down so that we can get past that part when we have our final rehearsal tomorrow," the guy said.

"Okay. Well, call us when you guys are done."

"Kay. We will. Bye!"

"Bye!" Then Yumi hung up.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Aelita asked. Yumi and I shrugged and there was a pretty long silence after that.

"Are you guys going to the dance?" I asked finally breaking the silence. Yumi nodded as she said, "Yeah. I'm hoping Ulrich will ask me to dance." She blushed after she said that but hey it's the truth. Aelita shrugged.

"Girl, why are you shrugging? That better be a yes!" I said half-serious half-joking.

"I just don't know. You know? The whole Jeremy thing is bugging me, and..." she looked away.

"What is it?" Yumi asked.

"Aaagh!" she cried out putting her head in her hands. Yumi and I were caught off guard there.

"A-" I started.

"It's Odd!" she exclaimed. Luckily, no one was at the cafe and the employees, actually two girls, were too busy talking to notice.

"What about Odd?" Yumi asked.

"Odd is...he's just so...Aaagh!" Aelita just couldn't past those words.

"Do you-?" I started out once again.

"I like him! Fine! I admit it! I like him!" She admitted putting her hand in her hands yet also shaking it at the same time. Yumi and I smiled.

"I knew it!" Yumi said beaming. I laughed. I saw Aelita peek at Yumi and I and put on a small smile when she saw Yumi.

"Okay! You were right!" Aelita admitted laughing along with us. Once we were done I asked, "You think the guys are done?" Aelita shrugged.

"One way to find out," Yumi said as she got up. Aelita and I followed her lead and walked back to the school.

~****~

Odd sang the lyrics of the song and then Raimundo and Ulrich joined in. It sounded really good from a few people outside the recreation center. But then all of a sudden the microphones made a really high squeak, luckily it happened a few moments after they got done with the song.

"I think we did good," Ulrich said smiling. Odd grinned and so did Raimundo.

"Yeah. Let's call it quits for today," Odd said as he jumped down from the stage, Ulrich and Raimundo followed. Odd walked out the front door of the recreation center and found himself two inches within Aelita's face. So did Ulrich and Raimundo, except Ulrich was in front of Yumi and Raimundo was in front of me.

"S-sorry," Odd stammered. A slight blush was creeping up on his neck and surprisingly starting to spread to his head very quickly. So did Ulrich. Raimundo just played it casual and stepped to the side as did Kimiko. What the others didn't know was that Raimundo and I were holding hands but they were too starstruck to notice.

"Uhhh..." was all Ulrich could come out with. Yumi's mouth was open just like Ulrich's, Odd's AND Aelita's.

"Does this happen often?" Raimundo whispered into my ear. I laughed and awoke the others from their gaze.

"What?" Yumi snapped really quick, with a slight blush of course. Raimundo and I grinned as they answered simultaneously, "Nothing." They laughed after that. Aelita looked confused and so did Odd. Ulrich's face had the bigger blush out of both him and Yumi combined! His whole neck and face was as red as a petunia! Again, Raimundo and I couldn't stop laughing. Yumi had her hands on her hips giving them a look.

"Come on! Let's go d-do something!" I laughed. Raimundo winked while I wasn't looking because she was laughing so hard. Laugh attack. Raimundo swung her into his arms, so now she was in his arms bridal style. Raimundo spun around a bunch of times, while I squealed, "Whee!" Raimundo finally got so busy, he fell down with me on top of him. Everyone laughed. While Odd and the others were laughing, I pecked Raimundo on the cheek. Raimundo gave a weak blush, as I giggled. Raimundo got up and helped me up, then they both ran back over to the others.

"So what now?" Ulrich asked bored. Odd thought.

"Uh oh. Odd's thinking!" Yumi joked.

"Don't strain yourself," Ulrich said flatly, then broke out into a big grin trying to hold back a laugh. Odd glared at him then said, "How 'bout you just go make out with Yumi?" Ulrich blushed majorly, and Yumi had a slight blush sneaking up on her and tried to cover it up with a nervous laugh. Aelita shook her head.

"Let's go see how Jeremy's doing," Aelita said. We all looked at her strangely. Surprised, shocked really.

"W-What?" Yumi cried out in confusion.

"Why?!" Odd cried out in confusion as well.

"After what he did to you?" I cried.

"Let's just go," she said. She turned around and started walking towards the Dormitory Building. We all looked at each other, surprised and I'm sure all of us were thinking, "Has she lost her mind?" Or something like that. Raimundo shrugged and followed Aelita. I caught up to him and walked side by side with him. Yumi, Ulrich and Odd joined us after that. It wasn't all that far to get to the Dormitory Building, but it seemed to take ages. What felt like eons, which was only a few minutes, we were at Jeremy's door. Aelita knocked on his door. A guy's voice from inside said who was there and Aelita said her name. He came to the door and saw all of us.

"Oh! Hey guys!" Jeremy said. Aelita smiled, but all of us knew it was a fake one plastered on her face. But it was enough to fool Jeremy. The rest of us smiled weakly. He didn't notice.

"Come on in!" He said opening the door wide open. We all walked in.

"So what's up?" Aelita asked casually.

"Nothing much," Jeremy answered, "I'm _so close_ to finding the anti-virus though." Aelita sighed. "Could I talk with Jeremy privately for a moment?" All of us were quite surprised. But Odd looked even more surprised, more like shocked, than the rest of us combined. We all filed out, but Odd stayed behind. He placed a hand on her shoulder, she looked at him and nodded. He looked a little disappointed, but turned around and walked outside into the hallway with the rest of us. We could only wonder what they were talking about.


	23. Thursday Jeremy and Aelita's Talk

Forgotten Memories

Chapter 23

Aelita's POV

I closed the door, and turned around to face Jeremy. Emotions welled up inside of me. Anger, sadness, betrayal. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. He sensed something was wrong.

"Aelita, what's wrong?" How could he? How could he ask me what's wrong, when he was the thing that was wrong!

"Why...?" I said slowly and quiet.

"Aelita, what are you talking about?" My anger got the better of me then.

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about!" I yelled at him. He was surprised. I wasn't falling for it.

"What-?" He said before I cut him off.

"Don't give me that crap! Why did you keep things from me and the others? Why did you keep it a secret? Why couldn't you tell us? Why couldn't you tell me!" I screamed at him with tears filling up my eyes. He was stunned, his mouth open but nothing coming out. How could he just stand there? How could he just do that to me and try to get away with it? He took a step forward to me, then tried to make eye contact with me. I looked away, knowing if I did, I would lose it-and him.

"Aelita...," his voice very soft and coaxing. That voice that once provided me security and comfort. The voice that would invite me in, to tell him my problems and he would do his best to fix them. He was once my angel that took me in as I was, but now it just pushed me farther away. Farther and farther away until I would isolate myself from the world, and keep my mind limited and not any farther than the walls of my imagination or what could have the possibility of impossibility. I took a step back, still not looking at him. A tear escaped from my eye and my lip quivered. I wanted to run to him. Run to him and tell him everything that hurt me. But he was the one that hurt me. I turned to look him in the eye.

"Aelita..." he said again slowly, his gaze still holding onto me. Holding onto me, like he was desperate. Desperate to not run away, desperate to not tell him...desperate for him to not lose me. His eyes, those mix of hazel and gray eyes. Those eyes that once put me under the spell of a great friend-maybe more. Those eyes that once coaxed me to come to him. Eyes that gave me the feeling of comfort, security, and like there was nothing else in the world that could be like him. Like he was, "The One." Well, he wasn't, and neither were his eyes anymore. His eyes now, were just a mix of hazel and gray, but they looked more gray than hazel. I was losing him and he was losing me. It was because of his "secret" that broke that bond. That bond built on trust, and all those hours and days that we spent to make ours worth something-thrown away. Like garbage. He threw it all away-and for what? What could possibly be so great to throw away the model friendship that others had envied for so long? Wish for and tried to build one like ours and to what? Crumble down into tiny pieces after one breaks it and nothing or almost nothing can fix it and go back to the way they were. I looked down realizing that I had depended too much on him. He cracked. That's why he went to that other girl. So he could talk to her about her problems. I used to be the one listening to his problems. Why her? I didn't know her, and neither did the others. Why did she have to know what was going on with our group? She wasn't a part of us, she didn't belong. Maybe if I had just stopped talking and listened more-maybe then I wouldn't have lost such a great friend.

"Aelita...I love you," he said taking a step forward with his arms wide open. Inviting arms that would let me take him back into my life and take the step off where we just were. His eyes, seemed to have warmed up all of a sudden. Eyes that were begging me to forgive him. But they were still a cold shade of gray, not a mix. My heart jumped and kept jumping. I shook my head.

"Aelita, I'm sorry," he said as he attempted to take my hand. My hand retreated, scared of his touch. Scared of losing it and so much more.

"Aelita, I never meant for you to get hurt. I'm so sorry." His words were so persuading and so coaxing. Those three words, 'I'm so sorry', were the words my heart longed to hear. But now I was smarter. Would I let him back in? Back in to probably make my world crumble like it had when he isolated himself from us-from me.

"Why her?" I said I put my arms around me, as if to provide comfort, and to keep myself strong and not cry in front of him. Show him I was stronger than I was before, that I could keep from losing it.

"She just needed help with English," he said. But we both knew it became more than that. He just didn't want to admit it, because he "still wanted me."

"Bull!" I cried out with anger. My fists clenched and moved to the sides of me. Anger was flowing throughout my body now, but it did little to comfort me.

"Aelita-"

"Forget it! Forget it all! Forget everything!" I screamed at him, tears blurring my vision. I ran out the door and down the hallway. Leaving him, leaving everything we had behind. I didn't need him. Nothing could go back as it was, he broke my heart and threw it all away just because 'she needed help with English.' I felt hot, stinging tears run down my cheeks but I didn't stop. I ran to the woods, and ran and ran. I didn't stop, and I didn't dare. I thought I heard someone calling my name, but I wasn't sure. My hearing was fading and so was I. My vision became nothing but a blur. I was lost, and I just wanted to run from everything. I finally became out of breath, and I couldn't take it anymore. I collapsed where I was and cried my heart out. I sat up against a tree, and threw all of my tears and hurt on me as I cried and cried. I heard some leaves rustle like as if a squirrel had run over them. Probably was one. But it wasn't. A warm arm was put around me, and pulled me closer to him. I looked up for a moment, and was eye to eye with Odd. Odd, the one was actually really there. Sure we had our fights, but we put them behind us. He was always there to listen to me, and I was too blind to see it. I was focused on one person being there to catch me when I fall. He was always prepared, and "him" just didn't feel like it, and left me to fall further and further. I was pulled into Odd's warm, comforting arms. I cried into his chest, soaking his shirt.

"It's okay," he said with so much comfort in his voice as he stroked my hair. A cold wind suddenly went by and made me shiver. Odd pulled me a little closer to him, and I was almost instantly warmed up by being next to his nice, warm chest. I swear I could feel a six pack under that shirt of his! I smiled and looked up at him with a tear still on my face. He smiled at me as he wiped it off my cheek with his thumb.

I smiled and felt myself leaning in. As I leaned in, my eyes slowly closed. I then felt a warm sensation on my lips and I deepened it with more passion. He put one of his arms around my back and the other holding my head as if cradling me. Our lips parted and we both gasped for air. We had kissed. And I liked it.


	24. Friday Before The Party

Forgotten Memories

Chapter 24

**A/N: Hiiii! Sorry, it's been like SOOO long! I have been having LOTS of other ideas for like well, other stories. But all the while I've been _SO_ close to getting this and another story done, so I'm gonna get these stories done before I make any other projects I can't finish! Well...ENJOY! :D**

Aelita's POV

I woke up early that morning, bright and early. I don't know for how long but I had a smile plastered on my face that whole morning and lunch. It was just..perfect. I had thrown a guy I didn't need out of my life, and received a dream I never had dreamt. Not to mention I had great friends that had my back.

I walked to my next class which included my...**boyfriend!** Yes, Odd and I just officially became a couple last night. I sighed dreamily and nearly skipped into my seat next to Odd. He took my hand and squeezed it as he smiled at me. I smiled back and let out a giggle I hadn't even felt coming on. All the while my teacher was babbling on about something to do with education and stuff.

Too bad I wasn't listening. I kept daydreaming of Odd and I, and every time my heart fluttered and butterflies well, flied I guess, around in my stomach.

"Hey sweetie," _he_ whispered in my ear. Butterflies! I almost immediately let out a giggle, but instead just drew out a huge smile and told myself to _breathe_. _Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!_ I mentally screamed gleefully and would've gone all crazy girly right then and there if we weren't in school.

After class was over, well that just happened to be the last class of the day so I just went back to my dorm after that and in record time got all my homework done! Yay! It's Friday! And what else? The day of the dance! Eep! Yumi was supposed to be coming over soon so we could get ready. She was obviously going with Ulrich, which was surprisingly but then again not so surprising that they weren't dating.

After hours of straightening, curling, makeup and struggling with strapless bras that just wouldn't cooperate, we were ready!

Yumi had crimped her hair so it made her look even prettier than she usually did. She was wearing a red tank top with a baby black leather jacket and fingerless, black, leather gloves with a few silver spikes here and there to match. She was also wearing a black mini-skirt. She said she wanted to go "dirty" tonight.

I had straightened my pink hair, and was surprised by the length since it went almost to my shoulders and put a purple streak to the left of my hair. I wore a purple T-shirt, with matching black and purple fingerless gloves that went up past my elbows. I wore one of those ripped denim jeans and Converse. We walked down to the Recreation Center and well, joined the party.


	25. Friday Hey Aelita!

Forgotten Memories

Chapter 25

Aelita's POV

It was awesome! As soon as we walked in, it was the most awesome party of all-time! (Well, in my opinion it was.)

"Wow! This is killer!" Yumi complimented.

"I know right?" I agreed. I looked around the gym. Nearly every eighth grader was there! Yumi and I walked around until we found the guys. They were over by the DJ readying their .. instruments? This was their big surprise? I couldn't wait! I ran over and Yumi followed. Odd turned his head and broke out into a huge grin.

"Hey Princess!" he greeted me as he wrapped his arm around my waist. While they weren't looking, he gave me a peck on the cheek. It was my turn to grin.

"Hey you guys! What's up?" Ulrich asked.

"We're doing great! This party is fantastic!" Yumi exclaimed. Ulrich blushed.

"Uh, thanks." Ulrich thanked while blushing like mad, but Yumi pretended not to notice.

"By any chance have you seen Raimundo?" Odd asked. My grin disappeared. That's weird. Wouldn't Raimundo be already here tuning an instrument? And where was Kim? I looked around.

"No.." I said quietly. Then I heard a girl behind me squeal, "Hey y'all!" I looked around- and it was Kim!

"Kim! We were just talkin' 'bout you! Where have you been?" I asked.

"Ever heard of bein' fashionably late, hon?" she asked.

"It's just a way of some people, Aelita." Odd whispered into my ear. Kimiko didn't wait for an answer, as she skipped around.

"Come on Raimundo!" Kimiko told her "friend." A figure walked out and then we saw Raimundo. He was wearing a casual black T-shirt with some baggy jeans and sneakers. Uh, hello? This is a _party_! But I guess I'm one of the few that caught up on that.

"Ready Raimundo?" Ulrich asked, finally able to talk while not blushing.

"Yep. We'll talk to you girls later!" Raimundo said. Ulrich waved 'bye' at Yumi. Odd gave my waist a squeeze before leaving. I sighed as soon as he was out of earshot and sight. Man, he was awesome!

Odd's POV

We were ready to finally play the song. It was pretty easy to play and every word is true.

"Ready Odd?" Ulrich asked. I nodded.

"How about you Raimundo?" I asked him. He gave me a thumbs up. I was the guitarist, Raimundo was the drummer, and Ulrich played the bass. **(A/N: I know he doesn't play the bass okay!) **

We got up and then the whole room quieted.

"Hey everyone! We're gonna play a song and this is dedicated to my girlfriend- Aelita!" I told. Quite a few of them cheered. Then we played.

**Hey I've been watching you  
Every little thing you do  
Every time I see you pass  
In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast  
I've tried to page you twice  
But I see you roll your eyes  
Wish I could make it real  
But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal  
'Cause I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you trying to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me**

(Hey Juliet)  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet

I winked over Aelita's way and she smiled really big. Now it was Raimundo's turn to sing. ****

Girl you got me on my knees  
Beggin' please, baby please  
Got my best DJ on the radiowaves saying  
Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way  
Too far to turn around  
So I'm gonna stand my ground  
Gimme just a little bit of hope  
With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance

'Cause I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin' to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me

Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet

Raimundo smiled really big at Kimiko and I swear I could see her blush. Ulrich Time!****

I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin' to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me  
You don't have to say forever  
For us to hang together  
So hear me when I say  
Hey Juliet

Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet

He put his hand close to his chest and let it go towards Yumi. Like Aelita, she smiled. ****

Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet!

The song ended and nearly everybody cheered. Aelita, Yumi, and Kimiko came up onstage and gave us all hugs. I took Aelita close and whispered in her ear, "Let's dance."


	26. Hello and Goodbye

Forgotten Memories

Chapter 26

Aelita's POV

Odd dragged me onto the dance floor and danced to a whole bunch of songs. After awhile, a slow song came on. Odd offered his hand and I took it as we slow danced. His hands on my waist as I put my arms around his neck. He smiled and I giggled. After the song ended, we went to relax near the punch bowl. We caught up with Yumi and Ulrich after that.

"Hey! What's up?" I asked.

"Nothin' much, how 'bout you?" Yumi asked. Kimiko and Raimundo came up after that.

"Nothin' other than havin' Raimundo dance the night away!" Kimiko laughed. Raimundo looked exhausted and the dance was only half over! We all laughed and Raimundo managed a smile, but his eyes were gazing upon Kimiko. I went over to the other side of the gym with my glass, as Odd stayed with them for a little more to poke at Ulrich and Yumi.

"Hey," said a soft voice behind me. I turned around. It was an average-sized girl. She looked kinda like Kimiko but not so much, Kimiko was Japanese. I think this girl was Chinese. She had pale skin and bright blue eyes.

"Hey. Do I know you?" I asked.

"No, but I kind of know you. You are Aelita, right?" she asked.

"Yeah. How do you know- oh, the pink hair right?"

"It kinda gave it away," she laughed.

"So what's your name?" I asked.

"I'm Isabella. I'm a foreign exchange student. My friend kind of told me a lot about you," she said. I was kind of startled at that last statement.

"Oh, which friend?" I asked. Before she could answer, my "friend" came up behind her and welcomed her.

"Hey Isabella, what are you up-" he stopped abruptly upon looking at me, "to. Aelita."

"Jeremy."

"Oh, so you guys do know each other!" Isabella said.

"Yeah. So how long are you staying at the Academy?" I asked her.

"Oh, today was my last day."

"WHAT?" Jeremy and I screamed at the same time. We looked at each other for a split second but looked back at her.

"What? How could you not tell me!" Jeremy asked, erm firmly?

"I-I needed a friend, if I told you I'm only here for a week you'd be 'oh, bye-bye then!'"

"What? I would never do that!" Jeremy was screaming at her now.

"You did that to her!" She screamed back at him, pointing at me. His angry face softened. He tried to regain his anger and try to say something smart, but nothing came out. He walked away.

"I'm sorry for his behavior," I apologized, feeling like it was my fault. Which it kinda was.

"Don't be. It's him. He has issues in himself he has to sort out," Isabella explained.

"Yeah.." I dragged off.

"I wish we could've gotten to know each other more," Isabella wished.

"Yeah. We could've been friends," I said. "Better friends than him."

"Yeah. But it was nice meeting you. I gotta go. It's late and my parents are going to pick me up any moment. Later!" She turned around but I said something first.

"Wait! Will I see you again?" I asked. She was frozen for a moment, but turned around and answered.

"Maybe. But that's for fate to decide." She smiled and disappeared into the crowd. Odd and the group came up behind me. But I hardly listened to what they said. I could've been friends with her. If only I had given her a chance..


	27. I'm Great

Forgotten Memories

Chapter 27

Kimiko's POV

We had brought few things with us, and we were standing on the edge of the Academy's boarding school boundary. It was Saturday morning. Everyone was kind of emotional.

"You've so got to text me! Promise me you will!" Yumi insisted. I laughed and promised.

"Same goes for me!" Aelita said. I gave them my number and and we smiled. Ulrich and Yumi had become a couple somewhere between the time of.. well, who knows when?

After we said our goodbyes, we left. Raimundo and I set out for downtown France.

"They were kinda fun to be around," I said after awhile of silence.

"Yeah." He didn't even glance, still looking straight. He looked tense.

"Rai?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" I asked, gently touching his shoulder. He moved away instantly.

"I'm fine."

"Rai-" I moved for him again, but he turned around and looked me down. I looked up for just a second. One second. Then all of a sudden, I felt sudden pressure and something warm, and moist pressed against my face-no, my lips. I was surprised, totally spontaneous. He let go and looked at me with that crooked little smile of his. Okay, _maybe_ not crooked but.. yea. Haha!

"I'm great." He kissed me again, but softer and I enjoyed it. I smiled and we went home.

**Author's Note: I know, it's not the best ending.. but it was the best I could come up with! At least I got done with this story! Hope you enjoyed it! Read & Review! **


End file.
